Struck by Lightning
by alpha087
Summary: Hayley Parker is Hydra's answer to Captain America. When the plane goes down, she gets frozen as well. Found and woken 4 years before Cap, she spends two years at SHIELD before being sent off to "rehabilitate". Instead, Hayley finds herself in Starling City as the newest member of Team Arrow. When she moves to Central City, she meets Barry Allen and realizes that once you're struck
1. How Hayley Parker Joined Team Arrow

Everyone knows the story of Captain America. How he was made a super-soldier, a hero to America. Less than 4 people know my story now. The story of Hydra's assassin is not one that was really publicized. I was on that plane, too, when the Captain crashed it, but no one seems to remember that. It's the reason I'm in this current situation. Let me just tell you, the Starling City Vigilante does not take kindly to people breaking into his lair.

"Tell me who you are!"

"Ok first off, arrow, in my face? Yeah, me no likey. And second, even if I wanted to tell you who I am -- which I don't -- why should I?" The man in front of me scowls. I can hear his two companions snickering in the background.

"You should tell me because I'm the one with the bow." He growls. I shrug. He's got a point.

" I... Am Hayley Parker." I state dramatically." And to be perfectly honest, I'm only here because your bodyguard told me to come." I lean around the vigilante to smirk at John Diggle. " hi"

I watch as John squirms under the vigilante's harsh scrutiny. "Is that true Diggle?"

Diggle nods. "Hey man you should have seen her. She's a fighter, like you. And I never gave her the passcode to get in here. I figured she'd wait."

I snort in response to that. "Yeah, the whole waiting thing isn't really my forte." Blondie finally speaks. " how did you get in? Did you hack in?"

"Uh, no actually. Can't hack to save my life. That particular make and model of security systems can be disabled with a pipecleaner and a paper clip." I turn my attention to the vigilante. " I told you about me. Now who are you?" I lean down further, trying to see under that hood. The face I see is not the one I expected. "Oh my god, you're Oliver Queen. That was unexpected."

"Yeah, I'm Oliver Queen." He sighs. "What? She's already here. She knows about us. Might as well keep her close, keep an eye on her." he adds in response to the incredulous looks from his team.

I nod along sagely. " Don't worry I'm only here for a week, at most."


	2. A Short Look Into Hayley’s Messy Past

I ended up staying in Starling for a year and a half. Over that time Oliver taught me to be an archer and I became known as the Silver Arrow. I'll spare you the details. There was a lot of blood, death, and I got shot several times.

Anyway. Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle are like my family now, and you're supposed to tell your family everything, right? To tell the truth, speaking of my experience in the war terrifies me. I've never even told-

"Hayley? Hayley!!"

"Yeah?" Oliver glares at me. " Focus" he whispers. Felicity nods encouragingly. Diggle just looks at me.

"Right. So before you ask, Oliver, I do trust you all. It's just that I don't even think about it and you can't just go from not telling anyone to telling everyone. I expect you at least to understand that. Okay. Here goes everything.

I was born in Australia. My father was an agent for ASIS and both my parents doted on my older brother. I was the pretty little accessory.

But eventually they bored of me, or maybe they wanted me to becomes an agent for ASIS, I don't know. When I was ten, my parents sent me to Ravenwood Institute for Girls, here in America. Turns out that Ravenwood was America's version of the Red Room in Russia. I was trained to be an assassin. Now that I look back I realise that I had it easy. Sure we were tortured and half-starved, but at the end of the day, all of us took care of one another. We were a family, sorta.

When I graduated, I moved to Brooklyn, then to New York. I had "majored" in forensic and technical sciences, and I think that is what led me to the New York Modern Marvels of Tomorrow Fair, where I met Howard Stark. After I lectured him on the safety problems with his flying car, I decided he needed my help and became his assistant. That was my first major mistake.

Because I was Howard's assistant, I went with him to the war front, and met Peggy. Howie and Peggy were my parents, best friends, and siblings all in one. I was not however included in the Captain America project. Howard was really very jealous and afraid that I would leave him to be friends with Rogers. It was the cause of the first major argument I had with Howie. For that reason, I left the lab when Rogers was to come to get his uniform and shield. My second major mistake, one that would end up costing me the world I knew and loved." Here I paused for water. I studied their faces carefully for any sign of reaction. Only Flicker showed any emotion. I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that I was going to have to finish.

"I went on a short walk, and accidentally crossed enemy lines. I was kidnapped by HYDRA.

HYDRA, somehow, had managed to get a vial of the super-soldier serum and had reproduced it, testing it out on God knows how many people. They all died, the effects similar to that of the Japanese Mirakuru.

Eventually some bright person came up with the idea of using the Tesseract to create the super soldiers. That also failed. I was lucky number thirty, and I was the one chosen to be first injected with the serum, then experimented on with the Tesseract. It worked.

I suppose Master Schmidt saw some irony in it all. SHIELD's lost lab assistant coming back as an assassin to kill them all. As proof of my loyalty, my first mission was to kill Howard and Peggy. But the Tesseract ensured that HYDRA's brainwashing didn't work. I did not kill them. I couldn't.

I did kill, yes. I became known as the Midnight Assassin, for I always struck at midnight. My final mission was to protect Master Schmidt at all costs, on that cursed plane. I decided I was worth more than that and let him die. However I failed to get off the plane before Rogers crashed it, and so was encased in ice as well. When I awoke, Director Fury thought it best that I live my own life and here I am.

To this day, I have not returned to Australia."

At the end of the tale, I looked up. Ollie groaned. "How could you imagine we would love you any less?" I grinned. "No idea, Ollie. No idea."

Three weeks later I moved to Central City, with promises to Flicker that I knew I could finally keep.


	3. Chapter 2

I moved to Central City three weeks before the particle accelerator turned on so that I could get settled. Get a real job and my own place.

Now, though, I'm wondering if I should've just stayed in Starling. It's too quiet here. Also I don't think that "master assassin" is a good resume.

That, friends, is how I find myself running through the night, as the main reason I moved to Central City is taking place. This city is perfect for a night run and I don't pay attention to anything around me when I run, which is why I don't hear the explosion until it's too late. I'm thrown through the air as the wave of energy hits me. It's a painful reminder of the day Rogers crashed the plane and I pass out as the the ground rushes to meet me.

~1 hour later~

I stand somewhat shakily, looking around at the mostly normal city. I guess the explosion didn't destroy as much out here near the edge of town as it likely did farther in. An upside to the Tesseract is that it protects me from almost anything. Where a normal person might be in a coma, I only passed out for, what, an hour?...That might be the serum actually...

I take a step, intending to head home, and shoot forward fifty yards. Stumbling to a stop, I stare in awe at my hands, both of which are vibrating at inhuman speeds. It seems that I've acquired either new abilities or some crazy side effects.

~9 Months Later~(third person)

Hayley looked from the ballistics report she was working on to the clock on the wall. Two hours and she could run to CC Jitters to see Iris.

She'd met Iris her first day on the job-- or rather, the day she strolled into the precinct and declared that she was willing to take the job while their current one was gone. Iris had been in talking to her father and Hayley had become very good friends with her since then. As it turns out, Hayley did not have to wait to see Iris. Iris had just come into the lab. With a guy.

"Hey Iris. Who's your friend?" Hayley asked. Iris smiled excitedly. "Hayley, this is your partner, Barry Allen."

Hayley gaped. "Him? This is Barry Allen? In-a-coma, Iris-won't-stop worrying-about, Barry?" Iris nodded. "But he's like twelve!"

At this, Barry spoke up. "I'm actually 25, and totally qualified to do this, if that's what you're worried about." It wasn't, but Hayley certainly wasn't going to say so. Instead of answering, she picked up her things and left. The two best friends stood side by side, watching her leave.

"You think she's mad at me for waking up?" Barry wondered.


	4. Barry’s Got Speed Too He crashes

Barry walked towards STAR Labs, still thinking about his new partner. Despite only knowing her for about five minutes, she interested him. She was pretty enough, he supposed. Not Iris pretty, but a close second.

He arrived at STAR Labs only to be ushered into a van and driven to an abandoned airstrip. Before he could climb out, Dr. Wells turned him. "Now Barry, there will be one other person here. She owns the airstrip. We've sworn her to secrecy, so you will be safe."

Barry nodded. Cisco hands him a red leotard thing and grins. "Go into the trailer and change into this. It's more streamlined than your clothes and we can monitor you while you're running."

Hayley POV

Personally, Hayley wondered why she even wanted to come. Standing around at an abandoned airstrip she owned(in her defence, it was totally an impulse buy), she waited for Barry to come out of the trailer.

Cisco knocks on the trailer. "How's it fit?" he asks. The door opens and Barry steps out. Hayley bites her lip and tries to contain her laughter. "It's a bit snug." Barry comments. Cisco claps him on the back. "Well luckily you'll be running so fast no one will be able to see you." He gives Cisco a doubtful look. "Ok." Hayley grins at him. "Don't worry, Mr. Allen. I won't take pictures of you." Barry smiles at the sound of her slight Australian accent. "I don't believe you for one second, Ms. Quinn."

3rd person

As Cisco readied Barry, the others stood back waiting. "You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Caitlin asked. Harrison Wells looked up at her. "I believe we're about to find out." he answered. Caitlin looked to Hayley. The girl didn't face her as she answered,"I do believe him." Caitlin turned as if ask for an explanation. Hayley sighed. "I guess Starling really made me believe anything is possible. Pampered billionaires can survive 5 years alone on an abandoned island with no supplies. Vigilantes can be better than police. Barry can run at the speed of light. You know?"

Her companions faces suggested otherwise. "You're a very open minded person." Dr. Wells remarked. Hayley smiled grimly.

"I've had to be."she answered.

The conversation stopped as Barry got into position. At Cisco's mark, he took off flying down the track. The three scientists watched in amazement, Caitlin keeping an eye on his vitals. But Hayley just stood there, thinking over whether or not Barry would accept her telling them of her ability. I should let him have this.she mused. I'll tell them if and when it's necessary. Barry needs this. Her thoughts are cut off when Barry slams into the barrels at the end of the track. She shook her head, trudging toward the van to ride back to STAR Labs.


	5. Chapter 4

Once they get back, Hayley excuses herself and heads home. She's had enough of this crazy for one day. What she really wanted was for Howard to tell her she'd pull through, or for Peggy to listen to her rant about Barry and give her the patented Peggy Carter "you can be just as good if not better than him" speech. However, as she didn't have either of those things, she'd have to find some other way to let out her rambling emotions.

She headed for the penthouse she'd rented for this exact purpose. It was her training/SHIELD house. No one knew she had it. She lived in the apartment she rented near the precinct. (Yes she had two houses. Who was going to judge her for it though? She had the money)

Hayley got no further than five feet in and her phone buzzed with a text from Joe, telling her to get to the precinct. Sighing, she turned around and left.

Barry was kinda done. First he finds he has superpowers, which was cool and all, but so does Clyde Mardon. And then Joe didn't believe him about Mardon and yelled at him. Now his new partner was not where she needed to be.

Barry turned when the elevator dinged and smiled at Hayley. She shrugged him off and went straight to Joe. Barry grumbled under his breath and headed to STAR Labs. It seemed that no girl would pay attention to him today.

Joe looked up at Hayley. "Hey. Eddie and I, we're going to go find Mardon. Sorry I called you in, turns out we don't need you after all." He begins to leave when Hayley's voice stops him. "I'm coming with you." He starts to argue when she glares, warning him not to bother.

-5 minutes later-

A barn. Five minutes of excruciating awkward silence and she's at a barn. She brought it upon herself, she knows, but still. Joe turns to her.

"Stay here. Nonnegotiable." he says. His tone suggested no arguing.

And so Hayley stayed. It was actually kinda peaceful out here, quiet. The stars were bright and she recalled astronomy lessons with her mother before Ravenwood. Lost in thought and memory, her quiet is shattered by rain pelting her face and Eddie and Joe landing next to her by the police car.

"What's happening?"she asks.

"Mardon... He can control the weather. He's in the center of the tornado." Joe replies. Hayley is contemplating whether or not to reveal her abilities, when out of nowhere, a red blur flies in. She smirks. Ladies and gentleman, Barry Allen.

She watches as he runs around the tornado, confused. He flies out, speaks for a minute--Cisco is on the other side, she assumed-- and runs back in, faster now. Joe taps her shoulder.

"Who is that?"he asks. She just shakes her head.

"I've no idea." Barry's identity was his issue. She wouldn't reveal his secret.

Barry is now talking to Mardon. Unable to make anything out, she just watches.

All of a sudden, there's a gunshot and Mardon is dead. Hmmm.she thinks. I could've done better. She stands and walks off to fill out paperwork.

When it's all done, she and Barry are walking to Jitters together. What? It's been a long night.

"Aren't you even going to thank me for saving you?" Barry asks. Hayley scoffs.

"Please. I would've been fine without you."

"You just don't want to admit that I'm your hero."he teased.

"Keep dreaming, Allen."


	6. Barry Learns The Truth About Hayley pt 1

_Hello Journal-_

 _It's been about 2 weeks since Mardon. A suspiciously quiet week, in my opinion. Life had taught me that quiet meant bad people were likely planning bad things._

 _On top of that, Barry has suddenly decided he's angry with me. I know, I know. He was okay with me last week. But he went to see Oliver, and I think he's upset that I never told him that I knew Oliver. How was I supposed to know that he knew Ollie?!? I'm still not psychic!!_

 _Anyway. That's why I've started this. I can rant about annoying, infuriating, inexplicably adorable Barry Allen and_ _with any luck, no one has to find out._

 _I've had a journal before, you know. During the war. I don't know what happened to it. I think SHIELD might have it._

 _Joe's coming. Got to go._

 _Hayley_

Hayley slammed the leather book closed as Joe walked into the lab.

"Hey Joe. How's life?" Hayley asks. Joe faces her. "There's a crime scene and we need to go." Hayley frowns.

"Where's Barry?" she said. "He may not like me, but we are still partners."

Joe shakes his head. "Just come on."

Barry shows up fifteen minutes later. Hayley rolls her eyes. The boy was trying her patience, and she'd never had much to begin with.

"Can those of us who were here to start with please begin?" Hayley questioned, turning her attention to the captain, who nodded at her.

"Doing a little fall shopping, Mr. Allen?" Captain Singh asked. Barry looked at him, confused. Joe pulled a tag off his coat, holding it up for him to see. Barry flushed red.

"Oh. I-I was going so fast this morning I didn't even notice" he tried to explain.

Singh stared blankly at him. "Right. I'll just..." He headed towards Hayley.

"If you were going so fast, why were you late?"

"Don't start."

Eddie came up to joe. "Got the footage from the security cameras. Looks like only one perp."

Barry looked up. "Actually it was 5."

"Six." Hayley corrects. "You missed a set." Barry nodded.

"We should be looking for a crew." he added. Hayley stood up and walked over to Joe. "I think it's weird how Barry was going too fast to notice a tag, and yet was still late, don't you?"

"Huh."

Everyone turned to Barry.

"What?" asked Hayley.

"Looks like they all wear the same size of shoe. Men's 10s, I'd guess. Just like you Captain." Hayley snickered. "Not that you're a suspect sir."

Hayley walked off, laughing hysterically at Barry.

Back at the lab, Hayley tried to get the vortex mixer to start. It wasn't working. She hit it for fourth time, and groaned softly, banging her head on the table. Barry walked in, chuckling at the sight. "You okay there, Hayes?"

Raising her head, she glared at him. "Hayes?"

"Yeah I thought it was a good nickname for you. Anyway, what's up?" Hayley groaned. "The stupid machine stopped working." she explained as Barry came over and mixed it himself. She didn't add that she would have mixed it herself if she had been alone. Barry still didn't know about her speed and that's how she'd like to keep it. They also didn't know about the Tesseract. Now that she thought about it, they didn't really know much about her at all. That probably would come back to bite her someday.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Iris entering the lab.

"This is all your fault."

"Jeez, Iris, be blunt."Hayley snickered.

"You, shush." Iris said, pointing at Hayley. Turning back to Barry, she added,"I could have taken European Folklore to cover my sociology requirement, but no, you said take Journalism, Iris. Reporters have all the fun. Guess what, Barry? Reporters have none of the fun. Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you." Barry just looked at her. Hayley, on the other hand, replied.

"Really I think it's your fault for listening to him in the first place." she pointed out. Iris rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Iris asked Barry. He blinked.

"You look really nice." Hayley snorted. Real smooth, Bar. Real smooth. She kinda wished she could just film this conversation. Settling back, she watched it play out.

"Thaaanks. Why don't you look nice?"

Barry stared. "This afternoon? Suit and tie. The university is giving Simon Stagg-"

"Simon Stagg."Barry cut off.

"Some big award." Iris finished. "And you agreed-"

Barry cut her off again. "To explain the science stuff in your article. It's all coming back to me now." Iris shook her head. She loved Barry, he was like her brother, but sometimes... She didn't know how Hayley dealt with this.

"How fast can you get home and change?"she asked.

"Uh. Pretty fast." Barry nodded. They both turn to look at Hayley as the girl collapses on her desk, shaking with laughter.

"Is she okay?" Barry nodded.

"Hey, Allen." Eddie walked into the lab. "Joe asked me to see where you're at on the evidence from the gun store shooting." Hayley raised her hand.

"I got it, Eddie." He nodded to her.

"Oh, hey, Iris." he added indifferently.

"Detective." she replied. Hayley walked over to hand the report to Eddie, giving Iris a we'll-talk-about-that-later look. Barry looked between the two.

"Look, guys, I already know, remember? Please, just kiss already." he said. Hayley looked up at the heartbroken look on Barry's face, then at the couple. Standing, she walked over and separated them. They stared at her. "What?" Eddie asked.

"Barry might not mind, but I do. No smooching in the lab. Those of us who are single don't need to be reminded of that which we do not have." Barry smiled gratefully at her, as he left with Iris.

"Thanks for the report, Hayley." Eddie said as he left.

Left alone with nothing to do, Hayley decided to go to STAR Labs. Cisco was always fun to hang out with.

\--1 hour later--

Hayley is being versed in the inner workings of the Flash suit, when Barry walks in and sits on the hospital bed. She gives Cisco a questioning look as the two head over.

"You lied to us." Caitlin accused. Barry hung his head like a child being scolded. "How could you not tell us you were experiencing dizzy spells?"

Hayley's eyes widened. "Is that what that was earlier?" she interrupted, earning herself a glare from Caitlin. She zipped her lips and sat on the floor.

"We're your doctors. God knows what's going on inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure, or transient ischemic attacks." Barry looks to Dr. Wells for an explanation. "Mini stroke. Probably not." Barry nodded.

"You of all people should know that in science, we share. We do not keep secrets." Caitlin stormed off angrily. Cisco stared after her.

"Wow. I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Ronnie." he said, walking off. Hayley shivered.

"An angry Caitlin is a scary Caitlin. I do not want to be on the receiving end of that." Barry looked at Dr. Wells.

"Ronnie was Caitlin's fiancé?" he questioned. "The one who died the night of the particle accelerator explosion?" Dr. Wells nodded sadly.

"Yes. He is... Missed." he said." I, for one would like to know why this keeps happening, Mr. Allen."

Hayley watched as Barry entered the treadmill room. "Are you sure this will work, Cisco?" he called. Cisco grinned.

"Yeah. Most home treadmills are equipped to hold up to 12 miles an hour. This one has been Ciscoed."

Hayley turned incredulously to Cisco.

"Did you seriously just turn your name into a verb?" Cisco nodded. Shaking her head, Hayley turned back to the now running Barry.

"Everything seems normal" Caitlin was saying. "For Barry."

Hayley frowned at the screen.

"His glucose levels are dangerously low, though." she said. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What?" she asked defensively. "I am a science major."

"Barry, we think we know why you keep-" Dr. Wells is cut off by Barry crashing into the boxes. "Passing out."

Barry woke up on a hospital bed, Hayes smirking over him. "You passed out." she singsonged. Caitlin pushed her out of the way.

"Total metabolic failure caused by acute hypoglycemia." she said. Barry nodded in understanding.

"I'm not eating enough." It made sense. Super speed equals super metabolism. "So an IV bag and I'm good to go?"

Hayes laughed, patting his shoulder. "Not quite." she said

"Try forty." Cisco added. Dr. Wells came in, gesturing to the rack of IV bags.

"Guess you were thirsty." he remarked.

"We're gonna need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes" Caitlin said, Hayley standing next to her with a tablet. Before she could continue, Cisco cut her off, saying, "I've done a few calculations. You need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos. " Hayley grinned at the look on Barry's face. "Unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations." Barry begins to answer when Joe's voice cuts him off.

"For Mexican, I recommend Tito's. On Bruckner Avenue? Best burrito in the city." Barry groans, sitting down on the bed.

"Detective West." Wells interrupted. "What brings you here?"

"When I couldn't find you two at your lab, I did a little research. Turns out there's been reports of a red streak around the city." Barry opens his mouth, but Joe isn't finished. He whirls on Hayley, pointing an accusing finger at her. "And you, Hayley Parker, you told me you didn't know who the red streak was."

Hayley, unaffected, shrugged. "I lied. Don't take it personally. I'm going to get coffee. Anyone else want some?" They all shook their heads. Shrugging, she left. She would have stayed, but she could sense that Joe was about to chew them all out, and she'd rather not be there for it. Besides, Iris had some explaining to do. Walking into Jitters and waving to Iris, she completely missed the redhead watching her from across the street.

Barry watched Hayley leave. He was glad she wasn't there for Joe to yell at him. On the other hand, he wished she'd stayed. Tuning back into the conversation, Barry catches the end of Joe's sentence. "My kid."

Hayley walked in as Barry, having been full of pent up energy all day, blew up on Joe.

"I'm not your kid, Joe. And you're not my father." Hayley's eyes widened. That was harsh. "My father's sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him. And you're wrong about this. Now I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building or stop some armed thieves, I'm gonna do it. And you can't stop me. So don't try." Joe looked around at all of them.

"You think you're so smart. All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope that you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody gets killed." He points to Barry before starting to leave. He's almost out the door when someone else walks in.

"Knowing Parker over there, someone is bound to get killed."

Hayley rolled her eyes, accepting the fact that this would probably change everything. She took a breath and leaped off the edge.

"What do you want, Romanoff?" Natasha Romanoff looked around the room. Looks like Parker found an apple pie life after all. It's too bad she was about to blow it to pieces.

"You need to come in."


	7. Barry Learns The Truth About Hayley pt 2

"You need to come in."

Five words. Five syllables. Only five, but they hit Barry like a bullet. Whoever Hayley was, whoever the redhead was, Hayley was leaving. Maybe for good.

"Why?" Hayley asked. Natasha sighed. Why did she have to bring in Parker?

"Fury's getting together a group of... special people. Unfortunately, that includes you." Hayley smirked.

"Still don't like me, Romanoff?"

Barry shook his head.

"Wait, wait, wait. What is going on here?" He spoke what everyone was thinking. Hayley and Natasha looked at each other, some sort of silent argument passing between the two. Apparently Hayley lost, because she was the one to sigh and begin explaining.

"I'm an assassin." She mentally groaned as the room broke out in exclamations of disbelief.

"I'm kinda on call for SHIELD." she continued. A thought occurring to her, she turned to Natasha.

"Why exactly do I have to come in? Fury's already got two master assassins." she pointed out, immediately regretting her words. From the look on Nat's face, she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Barton's been compromised." Nat said quietly. And there it was. The answer she didn't like.

Turning to face her friends, she clapped her hands together.

"So sorry, but I need to leave. I'll explain everything when I get back." Hayley started to run out, then turned

around and pointed at Barry. "Better yet, call Oliver. He can explain."

〰️〰️〰️

Outside, Natasha stopped Hayley, with a look of what Hayley would call embarrassment if it was anyone but Romanoff.

"You actually won't be leaving until Friday." Natasha said, adding that Fury just wanted to make sure Hayley would come in. Hayley stared.

"Really, Nat?" The Russian nodded. "Well that's great. Thanks for nothing. See you in Friday then." Without waiting for a response, the girl spun on her heel and marched back into the lab.

〰️〰️〰️

The last thing Barry was expecting was for Hayley to walk back in. He stil trusted her, after all she lied to Joe for him.

"I know this is kinda awkward, and you don't really trust me anymore, but I can't leave yet, and my bag is still-" Hayley's words are cut off as she takes in the room around her. Barry expects her to be angry that they looked her up, but all she does is plop down in chair and prop her feet up. Gesturing at the screens, she adds casually, "You know that's a federal offence, right?"

Cisco and Caitlin look awkwardly at each other.

"What is?" Barry asks. "Googling people?" He prayed she hadn't paid much attention to detail.

"Hacking into a government database to find out information about a level nine classified agent." she responds drily. "Because sorry, sweetie, but I know SHIELD when I see it."

Dr. Wells scoffs. "What do you plan on doing about it, Miss Parker? We've already been shut down."

Hayley visibly winces. "Yeah, sorry bout that. Pretty sure it was actually SHIELD who shut you down." She shrugs in response to their incredulous looks. Straightening, she puts on a patented Hayley smirk. "I could just alert the proper authorities. I've got enough information to bring a cow to its knees."

Everyone looks to her in confusion.

"Yeah that sounded much better in my head. But don't worry. I won't turn you in. You guys are the only things I've got."

Cisco faces her. "Then why'd you lie? I mean, you're not even 24. You're 92. Why didn't you just tell us the truth?"

Hayley sighs.

"It's not exactly an easy thing to talk about. I didn't even tell Oliver until he confronted me."

Caitlin frowned. "Why did he confront you?"

Hayley laughed nervously. "Oh. Um, my.. Sister, Flicker, she hacked into SHIELD." Not waiting for an answer, she stood and brushed her hands off. "Welp, I should go. Things to do, stuff to pack." Smiling, she grabbed her bag and strutted out, heading home to pack her stuff.

\--time skip--

Hayley sat sullenly on the jet. Natasha had failed to mention that she would be riding alone with Agent Coulson. Coulson and Hayley didn't exactly get along. It was more than a little awkward. Which is why the moment they landed, she practically ran off the jet.

Only to crash into a very nice looking man.

"Sorry, sorry." She patted the man awkwardly.

"What did you do now, Parker?" She looked at Coulson before running off, yelling, "Run away, run away!!!"

The two men are left staring after her, wondering what the hell just happened.

Inside the Helicarrier, Hayley stops to listen to the man talking. She wanted to make an entrance. They made her come last, well, she was going in fashionably late.

"Wasn't there supposed to be some forensic scientist?" an unfamiliar voice said. That was Hayley's cue. Wiggling her fingers and sending a bolt of Tesseract energy to blast open the door, she walked in. "That would be me." Awkwardly waving to the people at the table, she sat down. "Thor, always nice to see you." she added, tipping an imaginary hat to the blond god standing in front of her.

The man who'd been talking blinked. "Sorry, but who are you?" he asked.

"Parker. Hayley." she answered, ignoring the exasperated head-shakes she was receiving from every SHIELD agent in the room. "So, tell me, Anthony, how's your dad?" Tony paled. The room grew quiet. "What?" Hayley asked. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know my full name?" Tony asked rather shakily. Hayley frowned.

"Truth or Dare, 1940, not to mention it's in your file. You look just like Howie did. Why?" No one answered. "Tell me!"

Captain Rogers finally broke the silence. "Howard died in a car crash. Him and Maria both."

Hayley shook her head. "I need some air." she said, pushing away from the table. Ignoring the protests, she pushed her way out, taking off the moment she was alone.

And Hayley ran. It felt good to run like that again, to let loose and just go. And a part of her, she admitted, wanted to outrun the pain. Howard was gone. Her brother, her best friend, was dead. And she hadn't been there.

Skidding to a stop, she looked around. She'd run to.. to... Where was she? One door, end of the hall. She probably shouldn't be here... Screw it, she was going in.

Opening the door, she's met by a tombstone. No grave, just the stone. A stone with the Howard Stark on it.

Unaware of the cameras allowing the others to watch she sits down in front of it and starts to talk.

"Hey, Howard. They.. They told me you died in a car crash. You and Maria. I don't know know if I believe that, but right now it's all I've got. I met your son, Anthony. He... He is a delightful character."

"What is she doing?" asks Natasha. Fury points to Tony. "Get audio, would you?" Tony nods and goes to work.

Hayley continues, oblivious. "I'm back at SHIELD. Not really by choice, but they needed me, apparently. You'd've been proud though. I'd finally gotten away from all that, found a new family. And there was this guy. I liked him, thought maybe he liked me.

Truth is, I don't know if any one of them will talk to me again. I lied. About everything. Thought it would go away if I didn't talk about it.

I finally met Captain Rogers in person, without trying to kill him. He's actually the one who told me how you died.

A car crash. Even after 65 years in the ice, I know that it wasn't just a car crash. It was HYDRA.

They, uh, they'd been planning it since the day I refused to kill you and Peggy.

God, I should've been there. I... I should have warned you. I should have stopped it." Tony got the audio going and they all listened to Hayley's break down.

"A-And I wasn't, and now you're gone and Peggy.. God, I don't even know if Peggy is alive.

And I need you. You... You were my rock, m-my moral compass.

I don't know where to go from here. I don't what to do. Fury, he wants me to help track down the Tesseract, that he lost, and Rogers and Anthony, they're all saying that I should, but I don't think I can. I don't think that I can go that far and come back to me.

I remember when I told you that I was an assassin, you told me that I could walk away from that. And I did. And they're trying to drag me back in, and God, Howie, I... I just..." She broke off, sobbing.

"Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave us behind? I can't do this without you, Howie. I can't. I'll lose myself and you were the only one who could bring me back.

I know, I know. I should find someone else. But the thing is, I did. And I lost him."

"Who did she lose?" whispered Bruce. Tony shrugged.

"My brother, my biological brother, after I woke up, I met him in England. He told me that I should forget you, that I should blame you, that it was your fault I went over enemy lines.

But I want you to know that I could never blame you. Even if there was something you were at fault for, I wouldn't know where to begin to blame you.

You are, and always will be, my brother. My best friend. You and Peggy, you were the ones who raised me. You are the reasons I'm not brainwashed by HYDRA. Because HYDRA doesn't know love. And I will always love you.

And I'm sorry. Because I have to help them stop Loki. And to do that, I can't be the Hayley Quinn you wanted me to be. I need to be someone else. I need to be something else. Goodbye Howard."

Standing, Hayley turned and headed towards the bridge.

The others stood quietly. They'd never seen that side of Hayley before, any of them. Finally Steve voiced the question they were all wondering.

"What did we just witness?"


	8. Loki Pisses Hayley Off pt 1

Loki is a little rich bitch, Hayley decided, that was throwing a tantrum.

She'd brought him coffee and donuts, to be nice, you know? He flipping threw it at her. Who throws coffee?!? Because, if we're going to be honest, if she was prisoner, and someone brought her coffee, and donuts to boot, maybe it's just Hayley, but she'd be freaking ecstatic. Now both of them were sitting across from each other. Interpretive dance had gotten her no reaction. So Hayley decided to try a different approach. Leaning forward she said,"You and I are scarily similar."

That got the reaction she wanted.

"How?" Loki demanded.

She smirked. "We both grew up in the shadows of our golden boy brothers, we're both the outcasts, you crave power, I am the personification of power. We've both killed a lot of people. Neither of us are really trusted by the ones who matter the most. Only difference between us is that I'm on the side of the superheroes and you're the super villain." She stood up and looked down at him. "Nice chat," she said before walking out.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley was kinda done. Loki was annoying as hell, Bruce was a kitten and Tony and Steve obviously were not friends. And just because the universe clearly hated her, Natasha was talking to Loki, who was twisting Hayley's words against her and sowing distrust.

Fury was arguing with Tony. No surprise. Tony argued with everyone. And the pirate man didn't exactly help matters. It was as if he enjoyed the fights. A loud thud broke Hayley out of her thoughts. Rolling off the table, she came face to face with a HYDRA gun.

"Where did that come from?" she demanded. Steve glared at Fury.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the Tesseract to create HYDRA weapons." he spits.

"Hmm." Hayley shrugs and promptly ignores them. She's sitting on the floor drawing with her hands when she hears her name.

"Because of him and Hayley!" Fury is saying, pointing to Thor and Hayley.

"What?" Thor asked. Hayley was wondering that herself. Maybe she should have been paying attention to the discussion going on for the last--she checked her watch-- five minutes. Fury jabs a finger at Hayley. "She's a weapon of mass destruction. He came to earth and nearly decimated an entire town. We need to defend ourselves."

Hayley folds her arms. "That's offensive." she starts, about to go off on him like Felicity on Oliver when Bruce picks up the scepter. A wave of realization sweeps over her. The scepter was making the others angry. (It didn't affect her because the Tesseract was in her blood.)

As she realized that, the Helicarrier shook. Lights flashing security red, Hayley ran towards the cell Loki was in, sensing that he was behind it. She got there as Loki tricked Thor into being locked in the cell.(What? She got lost. The Helicarrier is huge!)

Coulson tried to sneak up and shoot Loki. Hayley, seeing that Loki was called the Trickster for a reason, sped forward and shoved Coulson out of the way of Loki's scepter. Taking the gash meant to stab Coulson, she fell as Coulson shot the son of a bitch named Loki. Coulson's worried face was all she saw as her world faded to black.


	9. Loki Pisses Hayley Off pt 2

Light faded in slowly, slightly blinkered as Hayley opened her eyes. Rubbing at her eyes, she sat up with difficulty. A nurse person ran over.

"How long was I out?" Hayley asked. The nurse hestitated. "How long?"

"Around 4 and a half hours." Hayley jumped out of bed and started for the door. The nurse grabbed her arm, jerking her to a stop. "You just woke up. You can't leave!"

Hayley shook her off. "I heal fast." she said, running out the door.

That was an hour ago. Now she was lurking around the jets, trying to steal- no, borrow- one. See, Fury told her that she was absolutely forbidden to go to the rest of the Avengers. But if there was one thing she'd learned from Felicity, it was that you never abandon your team. So she was going. Simple as that.

Except it wasn't. There was exactly two jets ready to fly, and they were on the other end of the Helicarrier. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that the maintenance people wouldn't go away.

Right when she was about to say screw it and run over there, they left. Quickly going over, she climbed into the cockpit and spent a minute trying to figure out how to fly the damn thing. As guards started towards her, she saluted and took off. She was headed for New York.

Avengers POV

They just wouldn't quit. The alien army Loki had amassed was giving them a run for their money. Well, that and we're down one member, Steve reasoned. Whirling, he slammed his shield into the neck of yet another Chituari.

Natasha came up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony just got word from Fury," she said. "Apparently, Hayley woke up and stole a jet. She's on her way." Steve smiled.

"About time." he responded. Hayley would be a nice reprieve.

As Natasha opened her mouth to answer, Thor landed behind them.

"Captain, what should we do? These foes will not stop." he boomed. Not for the first time that day, Steve thanked God that the serum protected his ears from overly loud sounds like Thor's voice.

"Cap, we got incoming. Looks like a SHIELD jet." Clint's voice said. Nat grinned before shooting a Chituari.

"It's okay, Barton." Tony said. He sighted the jet and started toward it, earning himself a reprimand from JARVIS. "The Midnight Soldier has come out to play."

Hayley landed the jet far better than Clint did, in her opinion. Hopping out and grabbing her bow and quiver, she waved at Rogers. He waved back slowly, eyes focused on something behind her.

Spinning around, Hayley stabbed with her bow. She'd never seen anything like it. And that was saying something.

"Okay, we're all very happy you're here, but how?" Nat asked from her place up by the Tesseract, taking advantage of the momentary lull in Chituari.

"Last we knew, you were almost dead." added Clint from behind Hayley. She shrugged.

"I heal fast. Tesseract." she stated.

"Uhh, guys?" Tony asked. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've got a missile and the only place I can put it is that portal."

Hayley nodded at Rogers, letting him know she'd cover him while he spoke.

It was bloody. Or, at least, there was a lot of death. It was as if the stupid aliens could sense that she was freshest. They mobbed her.

And she couldn't use her speed, not with the rest of the Avengers around. Suspicion. She didn't need it.

When it was all over, she was almost glad she'd missed most of the fight.

A tap caught her attention.

"We're going after Loki. Come on." Thor said, already walking away. She scrambled to catch up.

Loki, as it turns out, did not fare well against the Hulk. As he lay before them, Hayley and Clint raised their drawn bows simultaneously, pointing straight at Loki.

〰️〰️〰️

 _New York is a mess, Journal. Some(Anthony and Bruce) are staying here, and Bruce at least wants to help rebuild. Don't know if he will._

 _I just want to go back to Central City. I can't imagine what Barry's gotten himself into. I'm going to go ask Fury if he's done with my services. I'd like to see Oliver too._

 _-Hayley_


	10. Coming Home Among Roses… Er, Sorta

"Director Fury!" Hayley called from across the room. Everyone but Captain Rogers had gone home already. Hayley, however, was roughly 1300 miles from home and had no way to get there save her own two feet.

Fury turned from his conversation. "What do you want now, Parker?" he asked wearily. The last several days had been hard on everyone.

Hayley cleared her throat. "I'd like to go home, but I need a car or a jet or... Something." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Really?" Fury sighed. "Fine. Hey, Cap!" Hayley rolled her eyes at his back, smiling quickly when he turned.

"Rogers will drive you."

〰️〰️〰️

They drove in icy silence for an hour before Hayley spoke up.

"We need to stop in Starling." she said, falling silent once more. Steve glanced over at the assassin.

"Why?" he asked. Hayley sat up straighter.

"I have family there who weren't told I was leaving." Hayley replied. "And they deserve to know that I'm not dead." Her mind unexpectedly launches a memory of her Starling City family.

 _"Just shoot the damn arrow so we can all go home."_

 _"Shut up Diggle." Deep breaths. "How the hell do you do this, Ollie?"_

 _"Just breathe, aim, and relax." Oliver's voice is strangely soothing. Breathe.. Pull back. Aim... At the target. Release... At... Felicity?_

 _"Oops."_

 _"I'm okay!!!" Felicity yelps._

 _"Soooo..." Oliver's glare is strangely terrifying. "Told you I wasn't an archer." I'm vaguely aware of Dig snickering in the background. "I'll just go pack up."_

 _"No. Do it again."_

"I don't know how to get to Starling City." Steve says, breaking Hayley out of her thoughts.

"Take the next right." Hayley pipes, closing her eyes as another memory takes over.

 _"Take the next right, Diggle." First words I hear walking into the foundry._

 _"What are we doing?"_

 _"I sent Diggle to a tech store." Felicity pipes._

 _"Ahh." I do a double take. "Why?"_

 _"I spilled tea on my keyboard."_

 _"Hey, Hayley, where did you get-" Oliver gasps in pain. Felicity and I whip our heads to find he cut himself. On my knife. The idiot._

 _"Where's your miracle herb?" Felicity hands it to me, I shove it down Oliver's throat with no preamble. "Don't play with my knives. They're coated in a fast acting poison called Thanatos. It's a deadly mixture of the fifteen most lethal poisons in the world. They're Nazi/HYDRA manufactured. No known cure."_

 _"Why are they just lying around?" Felicity demanded._

 _"I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to go and cut themselves on one!!!"_

 _Oliver groaned. "I don't think I'll be touching your blades ever again."_

 _"I won't touch them ever!"_

 _"I can't leave you people for fifteen minutes. What happened here?" Diggle says from the stairs._

 _I start to laugh, leaning on Oliver for support._

"Hayley? Hayley, we're here" Steve shakes her shoulders roughly.

"Whaaa?"

"We're here."

〰️〰️〰️

To be perfectly honest, Hayley should have known better than to walk into Thea's closed club unannounced. She completely deserved the lecture. Steve, not so much.

"Look, Thea, you're terrifying when you're angry, but we're kinda on a tight schedule, so can you just tell us where Oliver is?" Hayley interrupted the ranting girl.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Thea yelled. "Let me remind you, you broke into my club, four days after you ran off to New York, where no one could reach you! We had no idea if you would come home alive and in one piece!"

Hayley cringed. She had just left with no explanation.

"That's why we need to find Oliver." Steve cut in. Thea looked him over, silently judging whether or not he was good enough for her surrogate sister.

"He's at the office." she sighed.

With a fast word of thanks, the two Avengers were off.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley placed a hand on her partner's chest. "Before we enter, I should warn you that my sister is a tad bit, um, babbly." she whispered. "Don't be alarmed. It's her natural state."

Steve grinned down at her. He thought it was cute how nervous she was. None of the team had seen that nervous side of her. It was...nice.

Breathing deeply, Hayley pushed open the door. Steve pushed her inside gently, and followed, shutting the door behind him.

A loud shriek pierced the quiet atmosphere.

"Ohmygod, that's Captain America!!! Diggle, that's Captain America!!" Felicity pronounced.

"Oh, yeah, ignore my presence." Hayley muttered under her breath. Diggle shook his head fondly.

"Yes, Felicity. I see that." he sighed. "I also see Hayley."

Hayley leaned around Steve, giving a little wave. Felicity opened her mouth to start babbling again. A hand covered it, much to the relief of Hayley.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Oliver demanded. "And who's this?" Hayley cringed when Steve held a hand out.

"Steve, sir, Steve Rogers." Oliver looked over at his adopted sister, eyebrows raised. She shrugged.

"We can't stay, really." she cut in. "We're on a schedule. Fury's charging me fifty bucks an hour for the car." She glanced up. "Cmon people, chop, chop. We have a time limit here. Steve, you go do whatever. I'm taking Felicity. You've got an hour and a half."

With that, the assassin was out the door and Felicity was gone.

Steve looked at the men in front of him.

"What do I do?" he asked. Oliver clapped him on the shoulder. The man called Diggle grabbed his keys.

"We're taking you for lunch." Oliver answered. "I want to get to know my sister's teammate better."

~〰️〰️〰️

"So."

"So."

The two girls sat across from each other at a Big Belly Burger. Neither one wanted to look away first. Felicity broke, making Hayley the champion of their staring contest.

"You win this time." Felicity grudgingly admitted. Sticking her fry in ketchup, she added, "What's up with Mr.Freedom?" Hayley choked on her smoothie.

"Nothing! Nothing. We're teammates. Nothing more."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. Hayley flushed.

"I want to hear about you, though, Flicker." Hayley said.

"Well, not much has changed since we last spoke." Felicity replied. "Although with a timeline of four days, that wasn't really likely."

"Right." Hayley mumbled, staring down into her fries. Felicity was like her sister. No matter what she knew that she could count on Flicker. It was just that there was no easy way to breach the topic, aaaaaaaand she'd been staring into space for far too long.

Felicity watched her surrogate sister stare at the wall. When she reached two minutes, she took a breath, ready to start babbling.

"I lied to them." Hayley stated abruptly. Felicity blinked slowly.

"Lied to who?" she asked.

"To Barry and co. Who else?" the assassin stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh. I... Have absolutely nothing to say to that."

Hayley snorted. "Finally."

〰️〰️〰️

Meanwhile, on the other side of the restaurant sat a nervous Steve.

"Relax. I don't bite." Oliver said. "I just want to know what happened to my sister while she was gone."

Steve had no idea how to answer. He was very certain Hayley would not like her brother to know she'd almost died. The Diggle man had left and to be perfectly honest, Oliver reminded him of Director Fury.

"She helped with stopping the attack on New York." There. That was a good answer.

"Okay." Oliver said. "We should get going. Knowing Hayley, she's probably waiting for us."

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley had a new least favorite thing. Goodbyes. They were, in her unbiased opinion, unnecessarily soppy. For example, Felicity was cry-babbling.

"...Singh angry. Make sure you call every day and come visit me. Don't forget to check on on your fish. Fish need food too." Felicity was rambling. Hayley looked at her weirdly.

"Fel, I don't have a fish. I love you too, but we really need to go. Bye!"

Hayley ran to the car, Steve laughing at her as he drove off.

〰️〰️〰️

"Where are we going first?" Steve asked. Hayley thought for a moment. CCPD could wait.

"STAR Labs." she stated. "Time to face the music." She pointedly ignored Steve's inquisitive look.

Five minutes of anxious silence later, Hayley strolled into the Cortex.

"Miss me?" she asked. She was met with stony glares. "Honestly I'm surprised you all survived without me. Kinda hoping you'd fall apart."

"Rude." Cisco stated. And not ginger, she added mentally. The Tenth Doctor was her first 21st century crush. She lived for Doctor Who.

"You lied to us." Barry added. Hayley cringed.

"If it helps, I brought a friend?"

Steve chose that moment to walk in. Perfect timing.

"Captain America does not help, Hayley." Caitlin reprimanded.

"He seems to be helping Cisco." the assassin pointed out. The engineer had dragged Steve off to Odin knows where. Hayley had gotten an enthusiastic grin of what she assumed was forgiveness.

"I will now explain my life which I have hidden." Dr. Wells motioned for her to continue.

Okay. Deep breath.

Several times.

"You already know most of this you know. I'm an assassin, and yes, I've killed people. SHIELD has sorta kept me on call. I'm still technically a SHIELD agent, but unlike Nat, I get to have a life.

What you don't know is that I'm the heir to a fortune. My parents were filthy rich and my brother would have gotten the inheritance, but he's dead, so. When I was ten, my parents packed me up and shipped me off to Ravenwood Institute for Exceptional Girls, America's version of the Red Room in Russia. I was trained to be an assassin and that's what I was till I met Howard Stark, my brother, best friend and father all in one. He, uh, he died.

And I can't talk about this." Hayley spit out.

〰️〰️〰️

Barry watched Hayley's eyes during her recount. He'd noticed that emotions weren't really prevalent in them before, but now he could see anger and pain and grief that shocked him speechless.

〰️〰️〰️

Caitlin felt like crap. Hayley, in the time she'd been there had managed to befriend her and she had thrown out her friendship. She envied Cisco his ability to move past it.

〰️〰️〰️

That could have gone worse, Hayley decided. They totally could have just been done with her. Captain Rogers- Steve, she mentally corrected- had left about an hour ago, orders to keep in touch with him called over his shoulder. She now sat at her desk in the lab at the precinct, waiting for Barry. The team had insisted she come out with them to be caught up on what happened while she was gone.

"You ready to go?" Barry called from the door. Hayley stood, grabbing her coat.

"I can't wait to hear about your adventures." She smiled as she locked the door. It really was good to be home.

〰️〰️〰️

Harrison Wells was angry. The team's easy acceptance of Hayley back into the group put an unnecessary kink in his plan. The Avenger was well known back home for her unwavering loyalty and protection of her family. She would never allow anyone to hurt Barry. If he was ever to succeed, she had to go.


	11. The Day Cisco Won Twenty Bucks

_Dear Journal,_

 _I have known since the day Felicity met him that Barry Allen is socially awkward around persons of the female variety. Iris even told me that. Never seen it in action until today though..._

〰️〰️〰️

"Hey, Barry?" Hayley called from across the lab.

"Hmm?" was the noncommittal reply she received. Hayley frowned. He hadn't even glanced at her.

"I'm going to leave for lunch. There's someone I need to kill. You don't mind, do you?" she asked, hoping for a reaction.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Hayley's assassin sense kicked in full force. Something was wrong.

〰️〰️〰️

 _You see, Journal, Barry had been acting strange all morning. Stranger than normal, because_ , _let's face it,_ _that boy is far from normal. And Teams Flash and Arrow are both violently against my killing anyone. I knew he wouldn't fess up to what was wrong, so I did a little investigating_.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley looked around the small cafe, smiling when she spotted the face she was looking for.

"Iris!" She waved her hand. Iris made her way towards her friend, a question written on her face.

"Hayley! No offense, but what are you doing here?" Iris asked, sitting down across from the brunette.

"Barry is acting strange." Hayley started. She took a drink of her coffee before continuing. "I was hoping you might know why."

 _〰️〰️〰️_

 _Either no one knew or they didn't care to inform me. Either way, no one I asked was at all helpful..._

 _I'm trained to take a lot in stride, Journal, but Barry Allen asking me to accompany him to a bar with the rest of the team is not covered anywhere in SHIELD protocol. In Barry-land, that's equivalent to a date_.

〰️〰️〰️

An unassuming Barry sat staring at an evidence board. Thinking about bright blue eyes that somehow managed to be warm and welcoming and cold and calculating all at the same time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A slight Australian accent interrupted. Barry jumped, scattering papers as he scrambled to find footing.

"Ha-Hayley! What, what are you doing here?" he stammered. His partner laughed uncertainly.

"I work here, Barry." She stared pointedly at him. "With you."

Barry opened his mouth to make an excuse when Hayley put her training to use and pinned him to the floor.

"Uh, Hayes?" Barry shut up when the assassin glared at him.

"Cut the crap, Allen."

"...What?"

"What is up with you?"she clarified. Barry squirmed.

"Do you want to go to a bar with me?" he blurted.

〰️〰️〰️

 _What?!? I mean, what? It was unexpected, Journal. Never saw it coming_.

〰️〰️〰️

The last thing Cisco expected (but secretly hoped for) was for Barry and Hayley to come together, like, together together. He turned to Eddie, motioning.

"Pay up, dude."


	12. Sometimes, Not Everyone Lives

Hayley was laughing politely at Cisco's lame joke when Barry slammed a tray of shots down. He finally figured it out, she thought gleefully.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"We all do when guys like him exist." Cisco muttered, watching Eddie.

"Yeah. He's so hot." Caitlin agreed dreamily. Hayley snorted. "I mean, genetically speaking, because I'm a geneticist." Hayley's shoulders shook. "Oh my god do I sound like Felicity?"

Hayley patted her shoulder. "Yes. Yes you do."

"I'm not talking about Eddie. I'm talking about this." He proceeded to down every shot on the tray. "I can't feel anything."

Cisco patted his shoulder. "Yeah that's what usually happens when you drink too much." Barry shook his head frantically. Hayley got up to go play darts with Eddie.

"I'm only 25, and my drinking days are over." Barry was saying when she returned.

"Finally!!" Hayley yelled. Barry's head whipped towards his partner.

"What do you mean?" Hayley smirked.

"Welcome to the world of speedsters and super soldiers." she said. "It's an elite club in which only four people are members. No one else is like us. Well, except the Russians." she reasoned. Barry's eyes flashed with realization when Eddie walked over.

"There's been a bombing." he said. "Sorry." He kissed Iris and left. Barry looked meaningfully at the three scientists in front of him.

"Go." Hayley sighs. "We'll cover for you." She watches him walk away.

"Shouldn't you be going too?" Caitlin asked her. Hayley stared blankly. "As the CSI?" Caitlin prompted.

"Ohhh. Yeah, I'm leaving, too. See you later!" Hayley cried, grabbing her coat and running out the door.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley caught up to Eddie right as Iris was being dragged off.

"What happened?" she asked. Eddie rolled his eyes. "She came to see the Flash." Hayley frowned at his tone.

"I see." she muttered. "Where's Barry?"

"Inside."

〰️〰️〰️

Barry looked up at Hayley. "There's no oxidizing agent." he said quietly. Hayley muttered something. "What?"

"I said, none that you can identify." She flicked her wrist. An icy blue screen spread over the area.

"Ooh. That's new." Joe commented. Hayley grinned.

"I've learned a lot about what I can do since Loki attacked." she explained. "This particular one shows any Asgardian oxidizing agents, for instance, the Tesseract." Barry nodded. The screen shook slightly, then disappeared completely.

"There's no oxidizing agent." Hayley restated. Barry rolled his eyes at her.

"Come help me look for the file she took." he told her. Hayley groaned.

"Why do you even need me?" she asked. Barry didn't answer, quickly flipping through the files. He found the one that was empty and held it up triumphantly.

"For moral support." he said, grinning. It was Hayley's turn to roll her eyes.

"Let's go, Sonic. Everyone is already back at the precinct" she called over her shoulder.

〰️〰️〰️

At CCPD, Hayley came face to face with a soldier. Staring, she walked into Eddie.

"What's going on?" she asked him quietly.

"The Army is taking over the investigation," he explained. Hayley frowned. That wasn't normal. She walked back over to Barry. "This girl must be special." she whispered. The door to Singh's office opened, the Captain looking royally pissed. An Army general followed.

"Surrender all evidence to General Eiling, Allen, Parker," he grumbled.

Barry handed over the box, keeping the file. Hayley stiffened to attention and saluted as the general passed, earning a nod. Barry turned to Hayley. "Hop on. Barry's taxi service."

"Fastest taxi in Central City," she added, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"STAR Labs, then?" he asked.

"You know it, babe." Hayley joked. Barry tried to ignore the way his heart lurched.

〰️〰️〰️

"A VA number?" Cisco asked incredulously. "That's all you got?"

"CCPD's been ordered off the case." Barry explained. Caitlin frowned.

"Who can do that?" she asked. Barry shrugged.

"The Army?" he said. "Some general. Eiling, I think?" The sound of a motorized wheelchair heralded the entrance of Dr. Wells.

"General Wade Eiling." he announced. The three friends turned.

"You know him?" Barry asked. Wells nodded.

"The Army contracted STAR Labs several years ago. He was interested in enhanced gene therapies, creating mind reading capabilities in soldiers, I was more interested in the medical benefits. Once I saw his technique, I called it off. Our split was less than amicable." Wells explained.

"That explains why he's going after Bette." Hayley piped, walking in to stand next to Barry. "We just have to get there first."

"Lucky for us, the VA finally joined the new millennium and digitized their records." Cisco replied, typing away. "There we go. Emergency contact, Cameron Scott, in Anglewood." A blur flew past before he finished speaking.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley stood listening to Barry talk to Bette. The conversation didn't seem be going well.

"His vitals just died." Hayley whipped around at Caitlin's panicked voice.

"What?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. Cisco moved to the mike.

"Barry?"he yelled. "Barry! Barry can you hear me?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for why he's not answering." Caitlin tried. Hayley glared.

"There better-" A gust of wind cut her off. Her eyes widened when Barry walked in pulling on a shirt. Catching Cisco's smirk, she turned away.

"What?" Caitlin began. Barry shook his head.

"Don't ask." he warned.

"I'm going to ask." Cisco said slowly. "Where's my suit?"

"It's... Gone." Barry answered. Hayley raised an eyebrow. This was slightly amusing.

"What do you mean, it's gone?" Cisco demanded. Barry sighed.

"It blew up, dude." he said. "I managed to get out of it before it went... Kaboom." Hayley snorted. Cisco paled.

"My suit... Went kaboom?" he asked faintly. Hayley patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Fun fact about Bette San Souci." Barry announced. "She's not carrying bombs; she is a bomb. She touched the emblem on the suit and turned it into a bomb. She's a meta human."

"With the ability to create spontaneous combustion-" Wells started.

"Upon tactile contact" Hayley finished. Everyone stared. "Honestly, you act like I don't know anything. I am a scientist."

"She blew up my suit." Cisco whined. Caitlin looked at him.

"You have like three more." she pointed out.

"Okay I have two and I loved that one." Cisco argued.

"Explains why the Army took over." Joe added, walking in. Wells smiled tightly.

"Detective West." Hayley made a note of the tension.

"So, human bomb?" Joe went on. "Must be Tuesday in Central City."

"So what do we do?" Caitlin asked.

"Throw her in the Pipeline. She's completely evil." Cisco declared. Caitlin and Hayley shared a look. "No one destroys my suit and gets away with it. Unless she looks like that." Hayley shook her head at him.

"You're ridiculous," she told him.

"I prefer the term awesome." he shot back. A ping went off, interrupting the argument.

"Found her!" Cisco cried. "In Anglewood, same neighborhood as a Dr. Harold Hadley."

"Off you go, Sonic." Hayley told Barry. He was gone before she finished speaking. Hayley turned to the team.

"I actually have to go too." she said. "I'm already up to my ears in paperwork and since Barry's always running off to do speedster stuff, I'm going to do his too."

"We'll keep you updated."

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley made it fifteen minutes at the precinct before Caitlin called her. Taking a chance of using her speed, she ran back to STAR Labs.

A redhead sat on a hospital bed with Caitlin while the others sat around talking about her.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but isn't talking about people behind their back considered rude?" Hayley asked. Cisco high fived her. Caitlin frowned at them from inside the room.

"Guys, there's a tracker in her arm." No sooner had the words left her mouth than the alarm went off.

"Lock down the Pipeline. Get Bette out of here." Wells ordered. "I'll take care of Eiling." As the others scrambled to obey, Hayley stood resolutely in front of the doctor.

"I'm staying with you." she said. Wells just looked at her. "My status as an Avenger and an agent of SHIELD could help, could protect you." Mentally, Wells rolled his eyes, hating the Avenger. Outwardly, he sighed.

"Bette needs your protection more than I. Go." Wells held his breath as the assassin considered him. Finally she nodded and left.

〰️〰️〰️

"427 kPa's." Hayley called to the others as the frisbee blew up midair.

"Her Trauzl rating is around 45." Cisco added. "That's the same as any plastique. Plastique. Ha... first try!" Hayley nodded.

"That's a good one." she complimented. Caitlin held up a boomerang.

"Didn't really think this one through, did you?" she asked.

Barry followed Bette away from the rest of the team.

"Downrange, insurgents started booby trapping cars. The rest of my tour, I was terrified to touch another vehicle. Now, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life terrified to touch another human being." Bette told him. "Have they tried to help you?" Barry cleared his throat.

"Yeah, they've helped me learn how to use my powers. Not reverse them." he said.

"If they could reverse it so you weren't a meta-human, would you?" she asked him. Barry thought a moment.

"A friend told me I was given my speed for a reason. That I was chosen. I don't know if I believe that, but I always wanted to help people. Now I can." His cell started to buzz. "Sorry." he said before answering. "Hey, Joe."

"I see your little conversation with Iris was a rousing success. She just posted another story about the Streak." Joe stated. Barry ran a hand over his face.

"Joe, I tried. I really tried." Joe's next words made Barry's blood run cold.

"She's got her name on it now, Barry."

"What? Joe..." He got cut off.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to say anything. I just wanted you to know. Okay? Bye." Joe hung up.

"What was that about?" Cisco asked.

"Iris posted about the streak again. She signed her name to it." Barry said.

"Oh, that's not good." Hayley pointed out the obvious. Barry shook his head.

"If one those meta humans figure she knows something..." Cisco trailed off.

"They might target her. I know."

"I could talk to her." Hayley offered. Barry looked at her hopefully.

"Would you?"

"Yeah sure. I want to keep her safe."

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley sat across from Iris staring into her coffee. Iris was talking, but Hayley was just waiting for her to take a breath.

"So Barry told me that you started a blog about the Streak." Hayley interrupted. Iris blinked.

"Yeah." she collected herself. "Have you been sent to stop me?"

"Well... Yes." Hayley admitted.

"Don't waste your time. I'm not stopping."

"Iris, think about how they feel," Hayley pleaded. "You're writing about this Streak, and you've signed your name to it."

"I only did that because Barry said that it wasn't important if it was anonymous." Iris interrupted. Hayley waved it off

"My point is, if one of the people that the Streak fights thinks that you know something, they will target you." Hayley explained. "No one wants you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." Iris said.

"That's the thing, Iris. You can't."

"You know, I thought friends were supposed to believe in you. I guess I was wrong." Iris stood up and left.

Hayley winced. That didn't go very well.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley bit her thumb. Barry had gone to talk to Iris as the Streak (which Hayley thought was a terrible idea, but hey, what does she know?) and they were waiting for him to tell Bette the bad news. He walked in looking as gloomy as they all felt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Barry asked. "Did Eiling find out you're here?" "No." answered Bette. "Caitlin was about to give me the not-so-good news."

Caitlin took a breath. "The shrapnel in your body has merged with you on a cellular level."

"And the technology required to unsplice your DNA..." started Wells. "It hasn't been invented yet."

"Bette." Barry said softly. She sniffed.

"It's okay. Roger that. I just need a minute. Don't worry. Pretty sure I can cry without blowing stuff up." She walked off. Barry turned to the team.

"What now?" Hayley asked.

"She joins us. Becomes a part of the team."

"Barry..." Caitlin sighed. "You have an amazing ability to help people. She...makes things explode."

"She's the first meta-human not hell-bent on destroying this city." he argued.

"It's too dangerous." Wells pointed out.

"Well, she's not going in the pipeline."

"I'm not suggesting she go in the pipeline, but were she to remain at S.T.A.R. Labs, it would put all of us at risk."

"From who? Eiling?"

"Eiling is a dangerous man, Barry. We do not want him as an enemy." warned Wells.

"After the lighting bolt, what if you hadn't found me? It could've been me. Hunted, on the run, cut off from everyone I know and care about. You guys saved me." Barry said angrily.

"And I want to save her just as bad as you do, Barry" Caitlin tried to sooth. "We all do."

〰️〰️〰️

Barry walked into his lab, completely defeated.

"Joe. What are you doing here?" he asked the man in front of him. "Going over the materials in your mom's case. How's it going with you?"

"Stellar..." Barry said sarcastically. "I made friends with a human bomb who I promised I could help, and then, I couldn't. And I finally diagnosed why Iris is writing about the streak. She's doing it for me." Barry forced a laugh. "To prove the impossible is possible."

"How do you know that?" Joe asked warily.

"The...streak...may have talked to her."

Joe stared. "Barry, don't you think Iris would recognize your voice?" "No, I can do this cool thing with my vocal cords, where I vibrate them so I sound like this. I know. It's cool, it's cool." Barry smiled. "Whoa. Well, you put that out there now, so. I want to keep her safe." Joe stated.

"You know the only real way to get her to stop is to tell her the truth." Barry told him.

"Man, you really want to tell her."

"I tell her everything." Barry tried.

"Mm... Not everything."

Barry looked down. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not to her." Joe answered.

"But how long have you known for?"

"I watched you be in love with Iris since you were old enough to know what love is. And I waited years for you to tell her. But you didn't."

"Guess I was too slow. Now, she's happy and with someone else, so..." Barry said. "And anyway, I think I might like someone else. I just don't know if she feels the same."

"When the universe wants to make something happen, whether it be giving a young man lighting speed or putting two people together, it has a way of figuring those things out." Joe told him. "And I got to get home."

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley and Barry walked into the Cortex the next morning to a gloomy Cisco and a sympathetic Caitlin.

"Where's Bette?" Barry asked. Cisco's face fell.

"She left." Cait answered.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked. "Where did she go?"

"She didn't say." Dr. Wells said. "Well, where the hell could she be?" Barry wondered.

〰️〰️〰️

"Go, go! Go, go!" Eiling directed his soldiers. "On me."

He took a step toward the redhead facing the bay.

"I'm ready to give myself up." she told him.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Eiling scoffed. "You think you can pull one over on me? You can't. Stand down, soldier."

〰️〰️〰️

"I got back on the military feed." Cisco announced. "Looks like they've gone to the waterfront to rendezvous with Bette. She's turning herself in." Barry shook his head.

"She's not turning herself in." He zoomed off.

"Please, let him get to her in time." Cisco prayed.

〰️〰️〰️

"All over the world, people are plotting to destroy our country. To end our lives." Eiling said to Bette. "Brave American soldiers are gonna die in that fight, but they don't have to. Because of you, we could have victory."

Bette shifted her stance. "All I've ever wanted was to make the world a safer place. And it will be, when you're not in it!" She tossed several round bombs at the soldiers.

"Take cover!" Eiling screamed. Bette moved towards her target, ready to end him, when a blur of red and yellow cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded of the Streak.

"Being a soldier doesn't mean you're a murderer. Don't become one now." Barry said. Bette opened her mouth to answer, but a gunshot cut her answer short. Barry watched helplessly as Bette fell to the ground, the bullet having met its mark. Eiling fell back, letting the gun drop.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see him." Barry apologised.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm glad you stopped me." Bette reassured him.

"I'm gonna get you back to S.T.A.R. Labs." Her hand stopped any further words.

"Barry, Dr. Wells. He... he..."

She was gone.

〰️〰️〰️

"Guys, we have a problem." The comms flaring to life startled the whole team.

"Is Bette okay?" Cisco asked anxiously.

"No. Eiling killed her." Hayley and Caitlin's hands flew to their mouths in sync. "She's glowing. She's gonna detonate."

"Oh, my God," Caitlin gasped. "A mass that size, the explosion, it would be..."

"Devastating." Hayley finished. "Barry, you have to get her away from the city."

"But there's no time." Caitlin argued. There was a pause.

"Can I run on water?" Barry wondered. "I built up enough speed to run up a building. How fast do I need to go to run on water?" Cisco flew into action.

"Assuming your weight... 450 pounds of force per step for vertical suspension. Accounting for fluid drag." he thought verbally. "Approximately 650 miles an hour."

"You have to outrun the blast or you'll die too." Caitlin reminded.

Barry picked up Bette's lifeless body, lightning flashing in his eyes.

And he ran.

〰️〰️〰️

"Nothing out of the ordinary occurred." Eiling was saying. "The military was simply conducting an underwater weapons test. There is no need for panic or alarm. Central City is safe. I guarantee you." Hayley shut off the screen.

"He murdered Bette right in front of me." Barry said angrily. "And there's nothing we can do to him." Wells sighed.

"Powerful men have a way of avoiding consequences."

"You gonna be okay?" Hayley asked her partner.

"Yeah." he answered unconvincingly.

"You can walk on water." Caitlin pointed out. "Puts you in pretty interesting company."

〰️〰️〰️

Barry walked through the door of Joe's place.

"If you came to do laundry, I already have a load in." Iris told him.

"Uh, no. I-I came to talk." Barry sat down next to her. "I was working a case. Someone I really thought I could help befriend. But they died." Iris gasped almost inaudibly.

"Barry, I'm really sorry."

"I didn't know her that well. But it still hurts." Barry took a deep breath. "And as bad as I feel right now, I know how much worse it is to lose someone who's family. Iris... Writing about this stuff, putting your name out there, it's dangerous. So I'm asking you one last time, please, stop."

"And I am asking you one last time to tell me what is really going on with you. Why am I the only one of us who's interested in this?" Iris asked. Barry sighed. This was harder than he thought.

"I guess, just, all this stuff with my family, I finally just put it behind me. I'm asking you to also."

"That may have been how this started, but it's about something more than that for me now." Iris explained. "Whoever this streak is, wherever he comes from, I am not stopping until the rest of the world believes in him." Barry stood. "Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while." His heart dropped.

"Yeah."

〰️〰️〰️

Barry sat sullenly at a bar. "Can I get another club soda, please?"

"Hey." He looked up at his friends.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Hayley climbed onto the stool next to him.

"We thought we should have a toast."

"Doesn't work on me, remember?" he reminded.

"Barry Allen, you of all people should know that nothing is impossible." Caitlin said, opening her purse and pulling out a small vial. "I distilled a highly fermented, potent suspension. It's basically 500 proof. I figured if anybody could use a drink tonight, it was you." Barry took the vial.

"So here's to Bette." he raised his glass.

"Bette." the rest of them chorused. "Whoa, oh." Barry shook his head. "That hit too quick."

"Are you buzzed?" Caitlin asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm buzzed for sure." He shook his head again. "Whoa. Whoa, that is good stuff." His face fell. "And it's gone."

"Work in progress." Caitlin said sheepishly. Hayley patted his shoulder.

"Next time we'll get you some Asgardian mead."

〰️〰️〰️

 _I don't know why some people come into our lives, Journal. Or why some stay and others leave. I don't need to. I know that the friends we've got now are forever. That's all we need._

 _-Hayley_


	13. Supersonic Punch, Baby! Pt 1

"Check the math." Caitlin insisted. "Your dispersal models don't correlate." The STAR Labs team, minus Barry, walked towards the Cortex.

"Uh, they do if you factor in the seasonal fluctuations in reproduction cycles." Cisco argued.

"What exactly are we debating?" Wells wondered. Cisco smiled sheepishly.

"The average number of bugs Barry swallows in a day of running." Hayley snorted loudly.

"Why?" she asked. Cisco and Caitlin thought for a minute, then shrugged. Wells and Hayley shared a bemused look.

"I look forward to seeing you accept your nobel." Wells said sarcastically. The laughing stopped when the four reached the Cortex. Barry lay unmoving on the floor.

"Barry?" Hayley cried, running over.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked. "Are you okay?" Hayley turned him over and three audible gasps rang out.

〰️〰️〰️

"13 fractures." Caitlin stated, tightening the hand brace thingy Hayley didn't know the name of. "That's a new record, and that's just in your hand. You also have a concussion, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen. Even with your powers, you'll need a few hours to heal."

"What exactly did you hit?" Wells voiced everyone's thoughts.

"A man." Hayley snickered. "A big, bad man." Barry continued, frowning at his partner. "His skin changed when I hit him. Like, it turned to metal." Hayley stopped laughing.

"Interesting." Wells mused. "A man of steel."

"Bar, you met the evil version of Superman!" Hayley said excitedly. "So you went after a meta-human, alone?" Cisco frowned. "Dude, why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't know what he was." Barry explained. "Besides, I was off-duty."

"Hmm." Cait hummed her disapproval.

"You're lucky he didn't knock out your teeth. Those puppies don't grow back." Hayley nodded in agreement with Cisco.

"The strange thing is I feel like I knew him." Hayley rose from her chair.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"He said something that was familiar, but he's gonna hurt someone if we don't stop him." Barry brushed off. "So how do I fight a guy that's made of steel?" Hayley grinned ferally.

"I could train you." she offered. Barry actually felt terrified at the suggestion. He shook his head violently.

"We will find another way." Wells inserted. "Tonight, you heal."

Barry nodded, lying back on the bed.

〰️〰️〰️

The next morning, Barry walked into the precinct feeling like he'd taken on an angry Oliver. The sight of Hayley laughing hysterically at him didn't help much.

"Hey, Joe."

"What happened to you last night?" the detective asked.

"Got beat up by a steel-plated sociopath." Barry and Joe turned to frown at the still snickering CSI.

"Good times." she chuckled.

"So he is a meta-human?" Joe asked.

"Yeah."

"That particle accelerator's the gift that keeps on giving." Joe said. "You okay?"

"Relatively."

"Any idea who he is?" Barry shook his head. "Eddie's taking point while I run down a lead. I need you to work with him until I get back." "Wait, why me?"

"Because he saw something impossible that he's got questions about, questions that I can't answer." Joe pointed out. "And do you really think Hayley is the best option there?" Both stared at the other CSI. She waved.

"In other words, make up some science-y stuff to throw him off?" "Exactly."

Barry scoffed.

〰️〰️〰️

"He stole the Humvee and evaded capture." Singh was saying when Hayley and Barry walked in. "So pleased you could join us, Mr. Allen, Ms. Parker. Rough night?"

"Uh, just a little beat, sir." Barry answered, taking the file.

"As I was saying, our perp yanked three ATMs after he boosted the vehicle. Atm security cameras caught him on video. We got a hit in the database. Tony Woodward." Barry's eyes widened and he flipped through the file. "He's got a history of violence, petty theft, assault, going way back to juvie. Dropped off the radar ten months ago. Looks like he's back." Hayley watched, concerned, as Barry stared down at the picture of Tony.

〰️〰️〰️

"Increased pressure produces increased heat, and if you don't release it, you get combustion." eleven year old Barry explained to Iris.

"I don't know how you remember all this stuff, Barry." Iris said doubtfully. A locker slammed. "Because he's a little freak, just like his old man." Tony Woodward insulted.

"Don't talk about my dad." Barry tried to act tough and intimidating.

"Or what?" Tony asked mockingly. "Is he gonna murder me, too?" He shoved Barry into the lockers. "Looks like you were born to take a beating, Allen."

〰️〰️〰️

"Allen?" Eddie.

"Barry?" Hayley.

"Hey Allen!"

"Sorry Eddie." Barry replied. Eddie patted his shoulder.

"It's fine." The trio started out of Singh's office. "Listen, guys. I saw something last night I just can't get my head around."

"Shoot," Hayley invited.

"I fired a dozen rounds at our car thief last night, and it was like they sparked off him." Barry shrugged.

"He must have been wearing some kind of body armor." he tried miserably to explain. Hayley covered her eyes at his pitiful attempt.

"On his face?" Eddie doubted. Barry was saved from explaining by the arrival of Iris. Distracting him from their conversation, Hayley leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"We need to work on your lying capabilities." Barry tried in vain to hide his shiver at her closeness. He was doomed.

〰️〰️〰️

"Your childhood nemesis is now an unstoppable meta-human." Cisco said. "That is seriously messed up." "I had a childhood nemesis. Lexi La Roche." Caitlin said, making a face. "She used to put gum in my hair."

"Jake Puckett." Cisco added. "If I didn't let him copy my homework he'd give me a swirly." They both looked to Hayley.

"My childhood nemesis was the teachers at my school." She shrugged at their astonished looks.

"Now that we've established that we're all uber-nerds," Barry rolled his eyes. "What are we gonna do about Tony?"

"Glad you asked." Cisco said gleefully. "We're gonna train you, man. Karate Kid style." They'd reached the training room. "Behold! I call him Girder." A huge metal robot stood in the middle of the room.

"For the record, not my idea." Caitlin reassured.

"Fighting is physics." Cisco continued. "It's not about strength. It's not about size. It's about energy and power. Channel your speed the right way and you can totally take this bad boy down." Barry nodded along. "Now obviously your Girder is a moving target. So..." And then Cisco made the thing move.

"It's a death machine!" Hayley gaped. "Barry's going to die."

"I have ice and bandages standing by." Caitlin reassured the fretting assassin.

Less than five minutes later, Barry lay on the floor groaning.

"I'm pretty sure I just dislocated my shoulder." Hayley clicked her tongue.

"I did offer to train you."

"I'd like to keep my ability to walk, thank you." He groaned as his partner not-so-gently helped him into a chair.

"Okay, not gonna lie." Caitlin admitted. "This is gonna be quick but extremely painful." Barry's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID.

"Oh, speaking of pain." he complained. "Eddie, hey."

"Allen, we found the stolen Humvee in the alley at Fremont and Lawrence. Need you down here to do your thing."

"Great. I'll see you in a sec."

"Okay." Barry hung up, and looked up at Caitlin.

"Okay. Let's do this."

"So Barry, when you said you were off-duty last night, you weren't visiting Iris again." Caitlin started nonchalantly. "You know, in disguise?"

"Cause that would be reckless and a little creepy." Hayley finished.

"No." He squirmed under Caitlin's scrutiny

"Good." With no warning, she popped his shoulder back in place.

Barry screamed.

〰️〰️〰️

Fifteen minutes later, Barry was walking up to Eddie.

"Allen, you really need a car." Eddie told the CSI.

"I usually manage on foot okay." Barry replied. "What do we got?"

"The rig Tony Woodward boosted last night. No sign of the stolen ATM's. Probably got those where he's holed up, though he's gonna have one hell of a time breaking 'em open." Eddie rattled off.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Barry mumbled. Eddie changed the topic.

"So, about you and Iris..." Barry sighed.

"Look, Eddie, we had a fight, and I just don't really feel comfortable talking about it with you."

"I get that, and I get that you two go way back. To be honest, I was a little threatened by you at first."

"You were threatened by me?" Barry asked incredulously. "Sure. I mean, I've seen how close you two are, but you seem like a good guy, and Iris, I just want her to be happy." Eddie explained. "From my experience, good friends are hard to find."

Eddie got called away and Barry was left to wonder what Eddie had meant by that.

"So what do you think?" Eddie asked a few minutes later. Barry looked up. "Judging by the mud and kegs I'd say he got hammered, stole a big-ass truck, and went joyriding." Eddie nodded.

"I bet the kegs are stolen, too." he added.

"Rusty Iron Ale, it's a micro brewed right over in..." Barry started.

"Keystone," Eddie cut him off. "I know the place. Let's check it out."

"Yeah." Barry agreed, packing up his stuff.

〰️〰️〰️

While Barry was gone, Hayley was in their lab. Barry seemed to be rubbing off on her. She was nearly a week behind on paperwork and Singh was ready for her head. She focused

on yet another meta case. Bette's.

She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Hard case?"

She looked up at Joe. "Yeah. It's Bette's."

Joe nodded in understanding. "Why don't you head home?" He offered. "We all know how hard this week has been for everyone."

Hayley shook her head ruefully. "I can't. Barry and I both are way backed up. I wouldn't feel right leaving it for him to do."

Joe sighed. "If you insist on working..."

"I do."

He raised his hands in defeat. "I tried."

Hayley smiled slightly, turning back to the report in front of her, wondering how Barry was doing.


	14. Supersonic Punch, Baby! Pt 2

Iris had been taken.

Barry's old childhood nemesis had seen her blog and assumed she knew something. Hayley couldn't help but feel almost vindicated, a thought she didn't voice. Hayley had gotten the call while still at the lab, and the anguish filling Barry's voice alone was enough to make her drop everything and run to STAR Labs like HYDRA was after her.

She was just barely in time to stop Barry from throwing his phone at Dr. Wells in frustration.

"Barry! Barry, we'll find her, I promise." Helplessly, she looked at Cisco, who shook his head. "Where would Tony take her?"

Barry thought. "I don't know." Hayley opened her mouth to say more, and was cut off by a ping! from the computer.

"Sir, sir, we got a fire alarm call at Carmichael Elementary. Dispatch the fire department. We'll send backup when we can."

"That's the school you and Iris went to." Cisco said, looking up from the screen.

"And Tony." Barry added.

"Go." And Barry was gone.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley paced. And paced. Cisco, whenever he wasn't watching Barry's vitals, watched her in exasperation. After two minutes of this, Caitlin snapped.

"You're going to wear a path in the floor. Stay still."

"I'm just worried, okay?" Hayley stopped her pacing anyway.

"Wait, he's running away." Cisco said. Hayley gaped.

"He's running?!?"

"He stopped." Caitlin told her.

"Exactly 5.3 miles away."

"Ooh he's gonna do it." Cisco whooped. "Supersonic punch, baby!" Hayley sat down hard.

"Just tell me when it's over."

〰️〰️〰️

Iris and Barry were both safe and sound. It had been a nerve-wracking few hours but now everyone was celebrating quietly. Hayley slipped outside silently.

Once outside she pulled her

coat tighter around herself and looked up at the stars.

"Hey, there, Hayes." Barry's voice floated over to her. "You've been awfully quiet tonight." Hayley turned to look at him.

"I thought you were going to die."

"But I didn't. I saved Iris and Tony's in the Pipeline."

Hayley exhaled sharply, watching the white cloud of breath dissipate. "I guess I'm just tired of watching you run off, risk your life, and come back injured."

Barry chuckled softly. "Yeah, I think we're all tired of meta attacks."

Hayley shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it. I'm used to fighting; it's a part of me, I pretty much am nothing if I'm not a fighter." Barry opened his mouth, but she plowed on. "No, Bar, don't try to tell me I'm more than that. My point is that I worry about you. I just don't like watching you get hurt."

"Well, I can agree that constantly fighting and worrying is getting tiring." Barry started. "Look, the precinct autumn party is coming up and I was wondering if you might like to go? With me?"

Hayley turned incredulous eyes on him. Was... Was he asking her out?! Barry started fidgeting when she kept staring.

"I mean, it might be fun?" he said, rubbing his neck. "We get to dress pretty fancy and..."

"Barry. I wasn't made for pretty things and fancy dresses. I was made for deadly things and suits of armour. But, in spite of that, I would like nothing more than to go to the winter party with you." Hayley answered.

"Really?!" he asked. "I mean, yeah, great. Ok."

He reached for her, hesitated, then hugged her tight and walked back inside. Hayley watched him walk away. She also watched him fist pump the air and whisper yes into the night. She smirked. He really was too adorable for his own good.


	15. A Night To Remember

The precinct had never looked so beautiful. The bullpen had been emptied of desks, and Hayley had the sneaking suspicion that Monday morning would involve quite a bit of rearranging. She chuckled softly, patting her head self-consciously. When Iris and Cait had heard she was coming to the party, they'd insisted on doing her hair and makeup. They got as far as hair before Hayley started glaring.

She looked around for a moment before walking towards Joe and Eddie.

〰️〰️〰️

Barry didn't have much experience in the date department. He'd been in love with the same girl for most of his life after all. When Cisco caught wind of his-- dare he call it a date?-- he was sure the engineer would never let it go. He tugged at the collar of his tux and walked towards Joe and Eddie.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley took Barry's breath away regularly, not that he'd ever admit it. But tonight she was truly stunning. She wore a turquoise and silver dress with her hair done up. Barry assumed that Iris and Caitlin had something to do with that, as Hayley always had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Hayley was, in a word, breathtaking.

He strolled over, hands in pockets, and leaned slightly in, whispering a quick hello and noting with satisfaction the shiver that it induced. Hayley turned, smiling.

"Hi, Barry." She looked him over and nodded in appreciation. "You look handsome."

"As do you," Barry replied, groaning inwardly as he processed his words. "I-I mean, you look nice, I mean, beautiful. You look beautiful." He was vaguely aware of Joe and Eddie snickering in the background, and suppressed the sudden urge to kick them.

"Thank you, Barry," Hayley answered. She grinned at him.

〰️〰️〰️

Barry in a suit made everything worth it, in Hayley's honest opinion. She had the feeling that the night's ease wouldn't last long, but bloody hell, was she going to make the most of that. Iris must be rubbing off on her.

Barry bowed and extended his hand. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

Hayley curtsied, placing her hand in his. "Of course, m'lord." Barry's fifty watt smile was almost enough to make her giggle. Almost


	16. Out of Power, Out of Time pt 1

Barry got in line at CC Jitters, looking dismayfully at the length of by the line. The woman in front of him turned, frowning. " I hate it when they let the new guy train during the morning rush." Barry nodded, a grin making its way to his face as he got everyone's coffee using his speed. Grinning he made his way out the door.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley bounced a rubber ball off the wall of STAR Labs while Cisco measured the way the force projected affected the velocity after the bounce. Barry was, predictably, late. Again. Dr. Wells checked his watch again.

"Where's Barry? He's late" he asked. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Late is kind of his signature move." she pointed out. Cisco slurped on his sucker.

"You guys wanna see my signature move?" he asked. Hayley grinned.

"Sorry Francisco, no one wants to see that." she joked. "But, seriously, where is that boy?" She sighed heavily, throwing the ball as hard as she could at the wall. She cringed as it dented the wall.

"Sorry guys," she said sheepishly. Barry chose that moment to come strolling in with a coffee in his hand. Hayley glowered at him. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

"Language, Ms. Parker." Dr. Wells reminded.

Barry had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Sorry I'm late, guys, I got a little... held up." He smirks to himself, stopping awkwardly when they all give him unamused looks. "You had to be there." Dr. Wells clears his throat.

"I'm gonna need a moment or two alone with Barry" he said. The three friends filed out immediately. Cisco clapped Barry on the shoulder.

"Ooh, you're in trouble," he stated.

Hayley rolled her eyes from behind him. "What are you, eight?" Cisco glared playfully back at her.

Barry watched as his friends left the room, Cisco and Hayley beginning to argue. Then he turned back to Dr. Wells.

"Now, may I remind you, Mr. Allen, we had an agreement." Dr. Wells started, looking almost... disappointed. "We would help with your heroics out there while you would help us research and develop your abilities in here, right?"

Barry nodded along. "Yeah. No, I know. I... I guess I've just gotten a little caught up with being able to help people, you know, put bad guys away." He paused, trying to put how being the Flash felt into words. "It feels good." he finished.

Dr. Wells was unimpressed. "Imagine how good it will feel to cure diseases, stop aging, reverse paralysis." He glanced pointedly down at his legs. Barry sipped at his rapidly cooling coffee.

"All good causes," he nodded. He really admired Wells' ability to make him feel two inches tall. "So how can I help you do that? You need more MRIs, more blood, or..." he trailed off.

"I need more speed." Dr. Wells leaned forward. Barry felt the urge to run away as fast as possible.

"Okay..."

"I can't help but feel like maybe Ms. Parker is keeping you from reaching your full potential." Barry glowered at the man.

"Hayes wouldn't do that."

"Speed is the key to progress. You need " Barry was fairly certain the key to progress was time and hard work, but he wasn't about to correct the doctor. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. "There was a homicide," he said apologetically. "I've got to go."

Dr. Wells sighed. "This is not just about you, Barry. Remember that."

"Yeah, sure." Barry smiled one last time at the man and walked out of STAR Labs, Hayley in tow.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley looked up as Joe and Eddie made their way over to the two CSIs. She sighed heavily.

"Hope you both skipped your breakfast," Barry called out. The detectives looked at the corpse in barely concealed disgust. Eddie breathed in sharply.

"Whoa." Joe muttered, shooting a quick glance at the unfazed CSI as she calmly took pictures of the burned, blackened corpse. Was... Was she humming?!

"What the hell could do that?" Eddie inquired. Hayley looked up at him, squinting in the sun.

"Oh, 2,400 degrees, give or take." She answered, handing her partner her camera.

"This area's filled with combustibles," Joe pointed out. "How come nothing else burned up?"

Hayley shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Where are you going?" Eddie called up to Barry. Joe looked up to see his foster son climbing up onto a platform. He pointed the camera back down at them.

"See the soot on ground?" he asked them, pointing. The detectives nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's evidence of arc blasts." Hayley told them. Barry nodded along.

"Happens when high-amperage currents travel or arc through the air." Barry continued. Joe looked around, perplexed.

"There's no live wires," he pointed out. "There's no utility poles. So how was this guy electrocuted?"

Hayley stood up. "Well, first thing we need to do is ID him."

"Yeah. His face is melted off." Eddie deadpanned. "How is that picture going to help ID him?"

"I got mad skills." Barry grinned. They all looked at him strangely, Hayley looking slightly horrified at the use of slang.

"Please don't ever say that again." Joe told him.

"Alright." Barry answered, looking affronted. The CSIs stood up and made as if to leave when Joe caught his sleeve. Hayley paused when Barry left her side, looking back at Joe and sighing before stopping to wait for Barr.

Once the two were out of earshot of the former assassin, Joe stopped. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Joe didn't miss the slight glance back at Hayley.

"I don't know. You seem a little off." Barry shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

"No, I'm fine." Barry turned to head back to his partner.

"Alright." Joe was skeptical, but he'd learned long ago to let Barry come to him rather than push him for information. He stood watching his foster son and his partner walk off, talking and laughing like old friends.

〰️〰️〰️

"Facial recognition software..." Caitlin said as the four friends sat around the computer terminal. "It's designed for archaeologists, and it should help us ID your corpse."

"The question is, how did he get fried in the first place?" Hayley muttered. She was met with silence. "Is there a metahuman out there that can control electricity?" Caitlin shrugged.

"It'd take a serious electrostatic discharge to cause that level of tissue damage." She added. The computer pinged.

"Guys, according to the software, there's an 82% chance your victim looked like this." Cisco leaned away from the screen so Barry could look.

"82%?" he asked, sounding disappointed. Cisco glared.

"hey, it was zero when you walked in here, pal." Hayley snickered quietly. The two boys gave her playful glares, Cisco shoving her shoulder lightly.

Caitlin cleared her throat.

"If you two are done?" she stated drily. Barry laughed as Hayley and Cisco looked away, muttering a quiet "Yes, Mom."

"Could you cross-reference that with DMV?" Barry asked. "Maybe get a name?"

"Absolutely," Cisco replied. He started typing fast. "This system can do just about anything now that Felicity reprogrammed it."

There were a few seconds of silence as they waited. Finally the computer dinged.

"Casey Donahue," Hayley read, leaning over Cisco's shoulder. "No wife or kids."

"Used to work at the Petersburg electrical substation," Cisco informed. "Can't be a coincidence."

"That's weird." Caitlin muttered. At Hayley's questioning glance, she spoke louder. "The victim's ID card was just used to enter the substation. The Petersburg grid is experiencing a power drain right now."

Wells looked at their resident hero. "Barry, be..." He'd barely finished when Barry blurred past, papers flying everywhere. He sighed. "Careful."

Caitlin looked at her previously neat desk and groaned. "We really need a paperweight."

Hayley grinned at her. "What's the matter, Cait? Don't like having a messy desk?"

Caitlin considered her for a moment. "You are in a very teasing mood today."

Cisco glanced up from monitoring Barry's vitals.

"I know why she's so happy," he singsonged. "She went on a date with Barry."

Caitlin smiled. "They grow up so fast."

Hayley glared at both of them. "I hate you."

A clearing throat interrupted their banter. All three turned to see Wells watching them in bemusement.

"You went on date, Ms. Parker?" he asked.

"Yup," Hayley grinned. "With Barry." The last bit made Wells' smile fall.

"I'm afraid, Ms.Parker, that I must advise against future... fraternizing," Wells told her flatly. Hayley's face contorted in confusion.

"Who—" Her response was cut off by Barry's scream ringing through the speaker.

Cisco leaned toward the mic. "Barry, what's happening?" No answer except a scream. "Get out of there!"

"Run, Barry!" Wells added.

For a tense moment, there was no answer. And then the comms crackled and Barry's voice came through.

"I can't," he said, sounding defeated. "My speed... is gone."


	17. Out of Power, Out of Time pt 2

The four members of Team Flash stood watching their namesake run really, really, _painfully_ slow. Barry panted, sweaty, on the treadmill in the training room.

"Wow." Cisco remarked. "He runs slow even for a normal person." Hayley snorted.

〰️〰️〰️

"You can't just lose your powers, okay?" Caitlin said. "Your DNA was transformed by the particle accelerator blast. There's no way to... Untransform DNA."

"Yeah," Barry panted, sitting on the edge of the treadmill. "Tell that to the Uber driver who charged me 65 bucks to take me here. I had to tell her I was cosplaying." Cisco looked offended until Hayley gave him a look. Now was not the time to start defending the honor of his suit.

"So we were wrong," Wells started. "This meta human doesn't electrocute people, he siphons electricity, thereby removing your power."

Barry looked at the ground, a defeated look on his face. "Alright, do we think this is temporary or...?"

Caitlin smiled apologetically. "We have to run tests."

Barry nodded and started toward the door. "I have to warn Joe."

"Barry," Wells called, stopping Barry in his tracks. "We will find a way to restore your speed. I promise you that."

Barry just nodded and continued on his way.

〰️〰️〰️

The scene in STAR Labs reflected that of the morning, the four scientists spread out across the room. The mood, however, was far more tense.

"What if," Hayley began the tenth "Get-Barry's-Speed-Back" theory of the day, "we recreated the circumstances in which he got his speed?"

Cisco picked up on her thought train. "Yeah, cover him in chemicals and electrocute him, maybe it'll jumpstart his cells into a state of hyperactivity?"

Caitlin shook her head. "First, that's a terrible idea and I'm shocked that you think it's a good one." she said flatly, glaring at the two of them. "Second, electrocution might kill him. And if it doesn't, being doused in various chemicals will severely harm him."

Hayley rubbed her forehead. "Caitlin, it's just a theory, like the last seven that you shot down. And if electrocuting Barry is such a problem, you would have said something the first time it was mentioned."

"Caitlin does make a good point," Wells put in. "We don't know if Mr. Allen's... condition is purely physical. There may be some mental factor."

Cisco snapped his fingers and pointed. "Like the yips!" Blank looks. "Th-the yips? No?" Hayley shook her head slowly. Cisco sighed. "It's when a batter misses the ball, or a golfer tries to putt and they mess up and get embarrassed and the yips get worse, because they feel like a failure. The yips."

They all stared at him. Hayley sighed. "Do us all a favor, Cisco. Don't mention the yips to Barry." She stood, grabbing her phone from the desk. "I need to get to work. Call me if anything changes."

She walked out to Caitlin and Cisco's bickering backed by Wells' muttering. She chuckled, shaking her head in bemusement. They would never change.

〰️〰️〰️

Joe sat on the edge of Barry's desk, processing what he was just told. Experimentally, he reached out and casually pushed the red mug off the edge. It crashed to floor and shattered. Barry looked up accusingly.

"You didn't catch it," Joe observed incredulously.

"I loved that mug," Barry whined, staring mournfully at the shattered remains. "And what part of 'a metahuman stole my speed' did you not understand?"

Joe shook his head. "Barry, there is no part of anything you can do that I ever understand," he pointed out. "What did Dr. Wells say?"

"He's working on it," Barry sighed.

"Barry, you have to get your speed back," joe said. "People in this city need protecting, and Hayley's good at Avenger-I ng, I won't deny it, but she's no speedster. She can't be everywhere like you can."

"Joe, the metahuman who stole my speed, he's the one who burned up the body in the alleyway today," Barry switched topics. "You need to tell the police not to confront him. He's dangerous."

Iris chose that moment to walk in. "Who's dangerous?"

Barry looked at Joe, then sighed. "No one," he lied. "Just some thief."

"Well, criminals better watch out," Iris stated matter of factly. "Cops in Central City are the best there are, and if you can't protect this city, Dad, I know the Flash will."

Barry glanced at Joe. "What, What if he can't?" he stammered, looking back to Iris. "What if he's gone?"

Iris shot him a quizzical look. "Gone?"

"Yeah, or maybe he's just done, or maybe it's like whatever he could do before, he can't do anymore," Barry winced. Maybe he should take Hayley up on those lying lessons.

"Huh?"

"Barry?" Joe interrupted. "Don't you have someplace to be?" Barry nodded enthusiastically and stood.

"Yeah," he agreed, grabbing his coat and starting out the door. "I'm going."

As he left, he heard Iris. "Aw, Barry loved that mug."

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley met up with Barry in the bullpen of CCPD. The two of them stood watching a prisoner be brought in fighting. When the officers finally managed to subdue him, Hayley and Barry got a clear look at the man's face. Hayley felt the blood drain from her face.

"Clock King." she breathed. Barry gave her a strange look and she elaborated. "William Tockman. He's from Starling. Felicity told me about him; he tried to rob Oliver and shot Felicity." Barry looked back at Tockman with wary eyes. They watched as Tockman was dragged past them. Hayley nudged Barry. "C'mon. We've got paperwork to do."

"That's a quality timepiece, young man." Tockman's eyes were on Barry's watch. Barry subtly moved it out of his view.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Barry mumbled.

"They took mine, all of them," Tockman sneered.

"I guess you shouldn't have done whatever it is you did," Barry answered back to Tockman's glare. Barry felt Hayley tug on his hand—when had she grabbed it?—and he glanced down at her.

"Barry, let's go," she said insistently. Barry let himself be pulled along, until they were out of the precinct. Hayley dropped his hand and shuddered. "God, that man gives me the creeps."

"I thought we had paperwork to do?" Barry asked. Hayley shook her head.

"I can't work today. No motivation," she explained. "Might as well go back to STAR Labs."

"How're we gonna get there? I don't have my speed anymore," Barry pointed out. Hayley gave him a withering look.

"Taxi, Barry. We're taking a taxi."

〰️〰️〰️

Barry stood in front of the Flash suit. He felt Hayley come up behind him and lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Think I'll ever wear it again?" he asked her.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

Barry sighed. "I didn't have my speed for very long, but now that it's gone, it feels like part of me is gone, too."

Hayley turned to face him. "With or without your speed, you're still you, Barry."

"But I'm not," he shot back. "I'm not the best version of me." Barry faced Hayley completely. "I love being the Flash. I love everything about it: the feeling of running hundreds of miles per hour, wind and power just rushing past my face, being able to help people." His face fell and he turned back to the suit. "I'm not sure I can live without it, Hayes. I'm nothing without my speed."

Hayley sighed. "Barry, if you're nothing without it, then you don't deserve to have it."

"What?" Barry turned to her, hurt in his eyes. Hayley guided him over to a chair and sat down.

"What I mean," she started, "is not what you're thinking."

"So... you weren't telling me I didn't deserve my speed because I said I was nothing without it?"

"Okay, maybe it is what you're thinking."

"Harsh, Hayes."

"But really," Hayley tried to explain. "When I went to Ravenwood, they told us constantly that if we were nothing without a weapon in our hands, we didn't deserve to have one in the first place. If we became dependent on a crutch, we were more likely to die." Barry gave her a blank look. "All I'm trying to say is that you aren't nothing without your speed. You're Barry Allen. You're smart, and kind, and you help people all on your own. You are the Flash, with or without your speed."

"Thanks, Hayley." Barry smiled at Hayley.

"Farooq Gibran." Both CSIs turned at the sound of Cisco's voice. "Whoa," he said, pointing back and forth between them, "am I interrupting something here?" Hayley threw a pen at his face. Cisco dodged and pointed at her. "Not cool, Silver Archer."

"Guys!" Barry interrupted, glaring at his immature friends. "Who's Farooq Gibran?"

"The powers vampire who jacked your speed," Cisco replied, handing Barry a tablet. "I hacked into the security cameras at Petersburg Electrical Station. Once I got his face, it was easy to find a match."

"He climbed an electrical tower the night of the particle accelerator explosion," Barry said, reading the article.

"No surprise where his powers came from," Caitlin added from her spot beside Cisco

Hayley snorted. "Who climbs an electrical tower, at any time?"

At that moment, the security alarms started to beep. All four of them gathered round a monitor.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Hayley groaned, much to Cisco's agreement. "This is not happening."

Farooq Gibran was outside STAR Labs, and he didn't look happy. "Dr. Harrison Wells! I need to see you!"


	18. Out of Power, Out of Time pt 3

Team Flash stood frozen, staring at the monitor.

"Come on, I know you're in there!" Farooq Gibran yelled at the camera. At _them_. "Open the door! I just want to talk, Dr. Wells!" A beat passed. He turned to the breaker box. "Wells!" he screamed, pulling out two cables. "Let me in!"

The lights in STAR Labs began to flicker as Farooq started to absorb the electricity.

〰️〰️〰️

Across town, unbeknownst to the group at STAR Labs, Captain Singh had just left the precinct in Joe's hands when the lights there started to go out. William Tockman took the opportunity.

Taking Officer Rollins' gun, he fired once and Rollins fell. "Guns on the floor!" Tockman shouted. "It should take you less than three seconds to discard any thoughts of rebellion and comply." He sneered at Joe. "I take it I don't have to count." He shot at an officer, pointed the gun back at Joe. "Hm," he grunted, looking at Iris. "Striking resemblance."

〰️〰️〰️

The lights went off over the whole city and Farooq pointed his hands at the door. Under the force of the electricity he shot, the door melted. Inside, the teammates looked up as the whole facility shook.

"He's inside," Barry said, dread growing in all them.

〰️〰️〰️

Outside CCPD, Captain Singh walked up to an officer.

"Captain," he greeted. "Tockman's got at least ten hostages, two officers down." Singh swore quietly.

"Copy that," he replied louder. "When is the power back?"

"We're on gennies for now."

Singh just about yelled in frustration when his phone rang. Answering it swiftly, he snapped out a terse "Not now."

"Wait," came Barry Allen's voice. "Captain Singh, I've been trying to get in touch with Joe or anyone at the precinct."

Singh sighed. Poor kid. "There's a hostage situation, Barry, and Joe's inside. So's his daughter," he informed. "I'll call you when I know more."

"Wait—" Singh hung up.

〰️〰️〰️

Barry shoved his phone into his pocket and came back to the others. "Joe and Iris are in trouble. I need my powers back. Now."

Wells rolled over. "I have a theory," he told Barry. "It's untested."

"Aren't they all," Hayley snorted.

"I'm willing to roll the dice," Barry answered, glaring at Hayley.

"Okay, you've lost your speed, yes," Wells began, "but nothing inside you has changed on a subatomic level. In other words, your cells are still primed."

"They just need a jumpstart," Cisco finished. Barry looked at him.

"Ok, how do we do that?" Barry asked. "How do we jumpstart me?"

"Get-Barry's-Speed-Back Theory Number 5," Hayley said. Barry gave her a quizzical look. "We need to replicate the initial jolt to your system."

"There's a reason we dismissed that theory, though," Cisco interrupted. "That would mean a peak current of at least 20,000 kilo-amps."

Hayley nodded. "I know. But it might restore his speed."

"Are you insane?" Caitlin cried. "That's more electricity than give to people in the electric chair."

Hayley made a face. "Why do you know that?"

"Caitlin," Wells interrupt the bickering before it could start. "With Farooq in the building, we are all looking at a death sentence here."

"The spare generator's offline," Cisco said slowly. "If we reboot it, we could get a charge that big."

"We need something that could transmit the load from the generator to Barry's body," Wells said. "Without shorting out."

"The treadmill," Hayley suggested, pointing a pen.

"My baby could take the charge," Cisco agreed.

"What if Barry can't?" Caitlin insisted.

"Well, that's up to Mr. Allen," Wells reasoned. All four of them looked at Barry expectantly. Barry looked back at them, and started to leave the room.

"Hold up," Hayley said. "Where're you going?"

"I'm gonna talk to him," Barry said blankly.

"No, no, Allen," Hayley replied, shaking her head. "We don't talk to people who want to kill us. That's called insanity."

"Ok, you didn't see him at the substation, _Parker_ ," Barry snapped. "He needed to feed. I got super speed out of the particle accelerator blast, but his best friends died. He woke up with a disease."

"Ms. Parker has a point, Mr. Allen. Earlier today, you both worked a crime scene where this metahuman electrocuted an innocent man. He's a murderer!" Wells snapped. "And you are powerless to defend yourself against him."

Barry shrugged. "He may just need help like I did," Barry insisted, glancing over at Hayley. "I don't need my powers to offer him that. I have to try." He held Hayley's gaze for a beat. Then he turned and walked out of the Cortex.

〰️〰️〰️

"Tockman?" No answer. Singh tried again. "Tockman."

A crackling noise came from the radio in Tockman's hand. "Tockman!"

"I am presently in control of eight of Central City's finest, three underpaid assistants, and one very brave civilian glare," Tockman sneered into the radio. Iris glared at Tockman.

"You've got demands," Singh said. "I want to hear them. But first, let the civilians go."

"Would you prefer I sent them out, uh, alive or dead?" Tockman replied. "Please! be more specific. One helicopter, one vegetarian takeout meal, one laptop with eight gigabytes of RAM will be delivered on this roof at exactly 53 minutes and 27 seconds from now, or I shoot a hostage."

Glancing behind Tockman, Joe saw Eddie rise slowly up from behind a desk, pointing his gun at Tockman. Joe shook his head very slightly. It wasn't worth it. Eddie sank back down.

"There's a citywide blackout," Singh explained. "I'm gonna need more time."

"Captain, you may delay, but time will not," Tockman retorted.

"Benjamin Franklin," Joe recognized.

"Very good, Detective," Tockman praised. He turned away from the hostage group.

〰️〰️〰️

Barry walked around the corner slowly and came face to face with Farooq. Farooq's hands came up, crackling and sparking with deadly electricity. "Hey, whoa, whoa," he said softly, holding his hands out. "Whoa, whoa, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You can't hurt me," Farooq scoffed. "Where's Harrison Wells?"

"Look, I know what happened to you," Barry said, choosing to ignore Farooq's question. "The night of the accelerator explosion, it changed you. It changed me, too."

"You were the one in the red suit," Farooq realized. "I fed from you. I have to keep feeding."

"Alright, I know this has to be terrifying," Barry replied. "That's why I want to help you, okay?"

"The night of the explosion," Farooq began, "when the light hit me, it stopped my heart. Jake and Darya..." He trailed off. Barry breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Farooq's hands weren't deadly anymore.

"They were your friends," Barry replied softly.

"I woke up, and they were beside me, dead," Farooq continued, his hands beginning to spark once more. "They tried to give me CPR. They were touching me, and I electrocuted them!"

"This is not your fault."

"I know," Farooq answered. Barry felt a growing dread. This wasn't working. "Wells did this to me."

"Farooq, you need to listen to me," Barry tried. Farooq didn't listen. He raised his hands and blasted Barry back, through the doors. Support Team Flash immediately shut the doors.

"How'd that go, Sonic?" Hayley asked Barry. "Did talking to your enemy work like it always does?" He gave her an exasperated look.

"No, it didn't, Hayes," he retorted.

Cisco and Caitlin finished locking the doors, turning back to the others. "Not sure how long that'll hold," Cisco warned.

"Done being noble, Mr. Allen?" Barry nodded reluctantly. Wells sighed. "Caitlin, Hayley, get him to the treadmill. Cisco, bring the generator online. Make sure Barry gets the charge."

"What?" Cisco asked. "You're not coming with me?" Wells shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Listen to me," Wells insisted to all of them. "Of everything I've done in my life, of everything I've invented , my most important creation is The Flash. Barry Allen must have a future. Now go." The rest of the team just stood there, gaping at Wells. "Go!"

Wells turned and rolled away as the others left. For once, he could rest easy knowing that Arg -- the Silver Archer was in the building. She would never let Barry Allen get killed. He could destroy her later.

〰️〰️〰️

Back at the precinct, Joe tried to get Tockman to surrender. "End this now," he tried, "and I'll talk to the D.A."

"It was your district attorney that denied me furlough so I could visit my dying sister one last time, say goodbye to her in person," he growled. "That's time I'll never get back!" Joe glanced at Eddie, nodding nearly imperceptibly. Eddie raised his gun slowly. "So however long I have in this life, I promise not one second more will be spent in a prison cell."

Eddie took aim and fired. "Got him," he smirked. The smirk fell when Tockman got up.

Tockman took aim and shot twice at Eddie. The bullets went past Eddie's vest, and he dropped like stone into the center of the hostage circle.

"Eddie!" Iris screamed. Joe just stared at his partner. "Eddie. Eddie, Eddie."

"An officer was just shot 9.2 seconds ago," Tockman informed Singh. "I'd pick up the pace in meeting my demands, Captain."

〰️〰️〰️

"I'm not healing fast anymore," Barry groaned, sitting on the treadmill with the help of Caitlin and Hayley. Caitlin shook her head. "That's unfortunate."

"Don't worry," Caitlin reassured him. "When Dr. Wells has a theory, he's usually right."

Barry just looked at her. "What if something happens to Joe and Iris first?" He was silent for a moment before he looked at Hayley.

"What?" she asked.

"Hayes," Barry started. "You could call Singh."

"I could," she replied, but made no move to.

"Singh won't talk to me," Barry continued. "Will you call and get an update? Please?"

Hayley wavered for all of two seconds before Barry's puppy eyes won her over. "Fine." She took her phone out and walked a ways away, dialing as she went.

"Not now," came Singh's voice as soon as he picked up.

"Captain, hey," Hayley replied.

"I'm a little busy here, Parker, what do you want?"

"Barry told me about the situation," Hayley answered. She heard Singh sigh. "Is there any updates?"

"An officer has been shot, Ms. Parker," Singh answered. "I don't know who. Tell Allen he doesn't need to worry."

"But, sir--" Singh hung up.

"What did he say?" Barry asked when she came back.

"An officer is down," she relayed. "We don't know who."

Barry stood up slowly. "I need my speed back," he said. "I need to help them."

The door to the room they in slammed open and all three dived under the window to the treadmill room.

"Did you know the human body generates electricity?" Farooq asked the empty room. "The average person gives off 342 watts, and I can _smell_ it coming from you."

"That's... suitably creepy," Hayley quipped under her breath. Barry and Caitlin both shushed her and all three hid in a closet, listening to Farooq in the next room.

All of sudden, there was a hum as Cisco got the generator going, and the three members of Team Flash breathed a little easier as Farooq left the room.

"Turn on the treadmill," Barry demanded.

Caitlin shook her head. "You're still hurt!"

"We don't have time for this, Cait," Hayley retorted.

"I need to help Joe and Iris!" Barry whisper-yelled.

"You can't! You're still hurt!" Caitlin whisper-yelled back at him. Hayley rolled her eyes before an idea dawned on her.

"I'll help them," she told the two scientists.

"What?" Barry asked. "How?"

"I keep a Silver Archer suit in a pocket dimension the Tesseract created," she explained quickly. She sighed when she was met with blank faces. "I'll explain later. My point is, I'll get my suit and I'll go deal with Clock King, while you guys stay here and get Barry's speed back."

"That's a good idea," Barry agreed. Caitlin nodded along, though her face told Hayley she didn't quite enjoy the plan.

"One question," Caitlin said. "How are you getting out of here?"

"Oh, Caity," Hayley answered, flicking her wrist. A swirling blue portal opened on blackness. "I'm already gone." She leapt through the portal and Caitlin and Barry were left staring at the space where she disappeared.

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley's portal dropped her in a darkened storage room. With a snap of her fingers, a blue bolt shot at the ceiling and lit the room.

Hayley stood surrounded by WWII paraphernalia and mementos. Pictures of her, Howard, and Peggy filled three bulletin boards on one wall. On another hung pictures of her parents and brother. She wasn't in any of them, but SHIELD had thought remembering what her family looked like would be beneficial. She'd never corrected them. The third held various articles and pictures from her time in Starling, and she intended to place things from Central on the same wall.

She took all of this in before turning to face the wall behind her. Her Silver Archer suit was on a mannequin in a glass case, her bow hanging beside it. Next to it was the Midnight Soldier suit she'd worn in New York. She regarded it in silence for a moment, then turned back to her Silver Archer suit. She flashed into it, then opened another portal to the precinct.

A few seconds later, a smaller portal opened up and Hayley's hand reached in and grabbed her bow and arrows.

〰️〰️〰️

"Turn on the treadmill," Barry instructed. He was already on said treadmill, gripping the handle with both hands. He looked up when nothing happened. "Caitlin!"

"I can't," she said softly, looking at him. Barry's eyes softened.

"We don't have a choice," he reminded her softly. Caitlin made no move to turn the treadmill on.

"If I turn this on," she said slowly, "it could kill you." She seemed to be the only one concerned about Barry's wellbeing right now. It frustrated her.

"If you don't," Barry reasoned, "we could all die."

Caitlin looked at him sadly. "I already lost someone I cared about in this building," she said. "I can't do it again."

Barry sighed heavily. "Listen, someone once told me that I was struck by that lightning for a reason, that it chose me," he echoed Oliver. "I'm not sure I believe it. Right now, it doesn't matter what I believe. What do you believe?" Caitlin turned back to the lever. "Come on."

Caitlin flipped the lever.

The jolt hit Barry full force and he tried to hold on. He managed it for all of five seconds before he let out a grunt of pain and the force of the charge flung him back into the wall. Caitlin ran over.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she cried. She crouched next to Barry's slumped form. "Did you feel anything?"

He raised a hand, managing to vibrate it for a few seconds before he couldn't hold it anymore. He dropped it in defeat. "It didn't work."

A loud boom sounded somewhere in the building as the two of them left to find Cisco.

〰️〰️〰️

Eddie lay on the floor in front of Iris, still bleeding heavily. She looked up at Tockman. "Please, he's bleeding," she told him, trying to appeal to a sympathetic side. Where was Flash? "You have to let us get him some help."

Tockman shook his head. "You'll stay where you are," he ordered from his seat on the stairs.

"And while you're killing time," Joe shot back, "he's bleeding out."

Tockman laughed at him. "As if you could kill time without wounding eternity."

Joe looked up at him. "Henry David Thoreau."

"Ooh, good," Tockman praised. He entered the circle of hostages and knelt next to Eddie. He took Eddie's tie off and tied it as tight as possible above Eddie's bullet wound. "A little battlefield trick." He dug his finger into the bullet-holes, getting enough blood to paint the time on Eddie's forehead. Iris flinched at the scream of pain Eddie gave. "If he lives long enough to receive medical treatment," Tockman explained, "they'll know the exact time the tourniquet was applied." Iris glared at him. "What? No thank you?"

"They call you the Clock King, right?" she asked, voice tight with fury.

Tockman nodded. "A somewhat florid appellation, but I've grown to see the humor in it."

"You're going back to prison," Iris informed.

"Really?" Tockman laughed. "And... And how do you reckon?'

"Because The Flash is coming."

〰️〰️〰️

Hayley landed outside the precinct and stumbled, frowning. She'd meant to end up inside the precinct. Maybe she should practice those portals more often. She shook off a sudden lack of energy and headed over to Captain Singh.

Singh looked frazzled.

"Captain Singh?" Hayley asked, her voice distorted by vibrating vocal cords. Singh whipped around and glared. "I'm the Silver Archer."

"Silver Archer," he accused. "You're from Starling! This is _your_ madman!"

"I'm here to help," Hayley said in lieu of answering.

"No," Singh said flatly. "You're a vigilante, I'm not risking the hostages by sending a rogue element in."

"I can get in and save your wounded officer and the hostages," Hayley insisted, but Singh stood his ground.

"I'm not risking my people," He said. "Tockman's demands have almost arrived. We'll take him down then."

"I wasn't in Starling when Arrow and Canary took down Tockman," Hayley told him. "They told me about him. If you give him what he wants, he'll get away."

Singh stared at her for moment before nodding slowly and moving out of her way. "If you can get in, get the downed officer and the civilians out first, and bring Tockman out alive," Singh told her. "No one needs to die today."

Hayley nodded and stepped through another portal.

〰️〰️〰️

Barry and Caitlin moved slowly around the corner. They'd been walking quickly, but the sounds of electricity zapping had slowed them down. what they saw was not what they expected. A steel man hit the floor in front of them, hard.

"Tony," Barry said, moving towards him. "Hey, Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony lifted his head and Barry winced at the amount of blood on his face. "Oh, come on. You know me, Allen," Tony groaned. "I never run from a fight."

Barry remembered well. "Alright, well, stay with me, okay?" he told Tony. "You're good."

Tony looked up at Barry. "Run," he gasped.

"What?" Barry looked down at Tony, and panicked when he saw that he wasn't breathing. "Hey, Tony." He didn't get a response and as he watched, Tony's skin returned to normal. "No."

He sat there for a minute holding Tony until Farooq came around the corner down the hall.

"Barry!" Caitlin gasped, pulling him away from the body. They ran down the hall away from Farooq, dodging his shots.

〰️〰️〰️

Helicopter blades whirred over the precinct. Tockman glanced at his watch.

"Hmm," he grunted. "Early." He jerked Iris up by the arm.

"Tockman, no," Joe cried. "No, don't do this, not her. No, take me, please."

Iris fought to get free. Tockman just gripped tighter. "Something tells me you will not be a docile passenger," he told Joe. "She will."

"Dad," Iris cried. "Dad."

"Wait, wait!" Joe said desperately. "Let her say goodbye." Tockman turned to face Joe. "This is her boyfriend lying here dying, and I think you and me both know that he probably won't make it." Tockman seemed to waver and Joe tried again. "It's wrong that you didn't get to say goodbye to your sister. Give them what you deserved."

That did it. Tockman pushed Iris over to Eddie. "You have twenty seconds."

Iris fell to her knees beside Eddie. "Eddie. Eddie."

"Sorry, babe," He whispered.

"No, please," Iris told him. "You have to hang on for me, okay? I'm gonna be right back." She leaned down to kiss him and as she pulled away, Eddie whispered to her.

"Let's go," Tockman ordered, and jerked her back up. He dragged her upstairs and Joe watched his baby girl disappear. A sound caught his attention and he turned around to see a swirling blue portal open up in the middle of the precinct. Joe watched as black combat boots stepped out, followed by grey leather pants and jacket and a hood covering the face, the edges of a pale grey mask just visible under its shadow. A silver and black bow was gripped in her left hand, a quiver of silver arrows just visible over her shoulder. The portal closed behind her.

"Detective West?" said the Silver Archer. "Flash sent me. He's a little, uh... held up right now." Joe stared. He knew it was Hayley under that hood, but, damn, if she wasn't intimidating. She moved towards Eddie and draped his good arm over her shoulder. Another portal opened up.

"I'll be back," she assured Joe, "but my first priority is making sure no one dies." She stepped through the portal with Eddie and Joe watched as the portal began to close, then open up again. The Silver Arrow came back through, looking around. "There's a hostage missing."

Joe looked up at her. "He took her. He took my baby."

"Don't worry," Silver Archer said. "I'll bring her back." She nocked an arrow and headed towards the stairs.

She was almost to the roof when she heard voices.

"Quickly," Tockman said to Iris. "Time and tide wait for no man."

The Silver Archer stepped into his view, an arrow aimed his throat. "Let the girl go, Clock King."

"Silver Archer," Tockman said. "We haven't had the pleasure of meeting."

The Silver Archer noticed Iris slowly reaching for... holy crap, where'd she get a gun?! She decided to stall. "Pleasure's all mine, thanks. Heard you shot my friend."

Tockman sneered. "The annoying little blonde one? She got in my wa--" Tockman fell to the ground, his leg bleeding.

The Silver Archer lowered her bow, looking towards Iris, who was still holding the smoking gun. Iris looked back, panting. She smiled hesitantly at the archer.

Someone shouted Iris's name in the distance. The Silver Archer held out her hand and Iris passed her the gun. They had a silent conversation and then turned to walk down the stairs. As they walked downstairs, the Silver Archer used Tockman's radio to contact Singh and give him the green light.

Iris ran to her father and hugged him tight as the police entered the bullpen. Paramedics rushed by the Archer with Tockman on a stretcher in handcuffs. He glared at her.

"This isn't over, Archer," he screamed. She lifted a hand in a wave, smirking.

"Sure it isn't," she muttered. Singh approached her cautiously.

"I'd like to thank you for your help today," he said lowly. "Detective Thawne might not be alive if not for you."

"It's my job, Captain," the Archer said. "This may not be my city, but I help people, no matter where they're from." Singh nodded at her, then headed off to talk to the hostages.

Iris immediately took his place. "Hi."

"Hi. Iris, right?" Iris nodded. "You're a hell of a shot."

"Thanks," Iris replied. "My dad said the Flash sent you?" The Archer nodded. "Tell him thanks. And thank _you_ for coming."

"You're welcome, Ms. West." Iris watched as the Archer flicked her wrist and a blue portal opened up. "Don't forget, a girl's got to be her own hero sometimes."

And then she was gone.

〰️〰️〰️

"You're winded," Cisco remarked as Barry and Caitlin entered the room he was in. "That's... not good."

Caitlin rushed around getting her medical supplies. "I need to take your blood and figure out what happened."

Barry sat quietly. "I can't believe he's dead."

"Dr. Wells?" Cisco asked. Barry shook his head.

"No, no," he replied. "Tony Woodward."

"He escaped from the pipeline," Caitlin told Cisco as she started taking Barry's blood.

"He must have got out when the blackout hit," Barry reasoned. Cisco shook his head.

"Not possible," he told them. "The Pipeline was designed to withstand a power outage. Someone had to have let him go."

"I did." All three turned to see Dr. Wells rolling through the door. "I released him." He looked around. "Where is Ms. Parker?"

"Why?" Barry asked.

"To divert our intruder's attention while we worked to restore your speed," Wells explained.

"You used him as a distraction?"

"An unnecessary one, as it turns out," Wells answered. "It seems the plan has failed. Where is Ms. Parker?"

"She left to deal the hostage situation at the precinct," Caitlin piped up. A spark of anger and hatred flashed through Wells' eyes, gone too fast for any of the others to notice.

"I... I have his blood on me," Barry said slowly. "How could you do that?"

"You're showing a lot of sentiment for a man who tormented you as a child," Wells observed. Barry glared fiercely at him."

"Tony might have been a bully then and now," Barry argued, "but he didn't deserve to _die_!"

"Does Caitlin or Cisco or me or you?" Wells shot back. "I had a choice to make, him or us. I chose us without a second thought."

Barry looked at him as though he didn't know him. "All your talk about miracle cures and scientific breakthroughs, but you don't care about people at all," he accused.

"Maybe you care too much, Barry," Wells told him, sighing. "I know being a hero is important to you, and I respect your ideals. I just don't have the luxury of sharing them."

"I forgot," Barry spat. "Your game's chess. We're all just pawns to you, right? So what's your move, doctor? Which one of us gets sacrificed next?"

Electricity crackled outside and all four of them looked at the door, tense. No one saw the portal open and no one saw Hayley step out, still dressed as the Silver Archer.

"You could cut the tension in here with a knife," she said, watching them jump in amusement. "Seriously, I wasn't gone _that_ long. What happened?" She leapt up onto the table and lowered her hood.

Cisco whistled. "Damn, girl, that suit is fine. Wish I'd made it."

Hayley grinned. "Thanks, Cisco." She looked at Barry. "Joe and Iris are fine," she reported. "The situation has been taken care of."

"Thanks, Hayley," Barry said. "Who got shot? Are they okay?"

"It was Eddie," she told him. "He's in the hospital, but I think he'll make it."

Wells interrupted. "Ms. Parker, was it wise to go rushing into that situation when we needed you here?"

"We didn't need her here," Caitlin answered. "Barry and I could handle the treadmill by ourselves, and knowing Hayley was at the precinct helped Barry worry less."

Wells opened his mouth, but was cut off by the crackle of electricity, louder and closer than before. "We have to get out of the facility," he told them.

"We just left him on D level," Caitlin informed. Barry groaned.

"We'll never make it to the main entrance from here," he said.

Cisco looked up. "What about the garage, the mobile lab van?" Wells and Barry stared at each other.

"It's my move, Mr. Allen, and I say we make a run for it." Barry nodded. Hayley looked confused.

"Your speed," she wondered. "What happened?"

"It didn't work," Barry started to explain. Caitlin interrupted.

"Oh, my God. Barry, look." Caitlin shoved a tablet in Barry's hands. "Your cells, they're rapidly regenerating."

"I still don't have my speed," he said, confused.

Hayley gave him a thoughtful look. "It must be mental, not physical," she told him.

"Oh, you have the yips," Cisco said. Hayley glared at him.

"The whats?" Barry asked.

"You know," Cisco began to explain, heedless of Hayley's glare. "When a second baseman all of sudden can't throw to first or a golfer tries to putt and they get all embarrassed and upset, and then that makes the yips worse, and it's a hot mess, and then they feel like even more of a failure."

"That's not helping," Barry squeaked.

Hayley whapped Cisco on the back of the head. "What part of 'don't mention the yips to Barry' did you not understand?!"

"It was relevant!" Cisco defended. The two of them dissolved into arguing and Wells rolled over to stop them.

Caitlin pulled Barry away from the bickering duo. "Look, you asked if I believed you were struck by lightning for a reason, if you were chosen. I believe." She laid a hand on his arm. "You should, too."

A loud boom quieted the room. Hayley looked at Team Flash.

"Let's move."

〰️〰️〰️

Despite Barry not having speed, he reached the doors to the garage first.

"Second van," Cisco called to him. "Keys are inside." Barry jumped inside the van as soon as he reached it, turning the keys to start it up.

"Get in!" Barry yelled as the engine started. "Come on!"

They had almost reached the van when the door to the garage opened again.

"He's here," Wells said quietly.

Farooq entered the garage and immediately saw Barry in the van. Barry's eyes widened and he threw himself from the van seconds before Farooq shot the van. Caitlin, Cisco and Hayley ran over to him, leaving Wells safely behind a different van.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Caitlin worried.

"I'm okay," Barry told her as he pushed himself up. "Come on."

"Did he hit you?" Hayley asked him. Barry shook his head.

"I'm okay," he repeated.

"Guys?" Cisco glanced back at them and jerked his head towards the approaching Farooq.

"Oh my god," Caitlin said softly. "Oh my god, no, please."

Hayley stood and stepped in front of her friends, notching an arrow. "You don't want to do this, Farooq."

"You can't stop me," he growled at her. She aimed her arrow at his eye.

"Wanna bet on that?" she asked.

"Hey!" Wells rolled in front of the door, taking Farooq's attention away form Hayley. She lowered her bow. "You're here for me."

Hayley moved back to her friends and they all watched in trepidation.

"Finally you show your face," Farooq sneered.

"Well, I wasn't exactly eager to be killed," Wells reasoned, rolling back a bit as Farooq got closer.

"Neither were my friends," he growled.

"I know," Wells agreed. "I hurt a lot of people that night."

"People?" Farooq said, accusatory. "You don't even know their names."

"Jake Davenport," Wells began listing. "Darya Kim. Ralph Dibny, Al Rothstein, Grant Emerson, Will Everett, Bea Da Costa, Ronnie Raymond." He glanced at Caitlin, who looked down sadly. "I know the names of every person who died that night. I know they all mattered, and the fact that the world is now deprived of their potential is something that I have to live with every day, but these people," he gestured at Team Flash, "these people have done nothing wrong. You want to punish me? Fine, let's do that, but let these people live."

"You died that night too," Farooq sneered at Wells, his hands lighting up. "You just didn't know it till today."

Time slowed down as electricity shot from Farooq's hands towards Wells. Hayley was more than halfway there already -- how had she done that?-- but she'd never make it in time to save Wells. It was up to the Flash. Barry felt the lightning in his veins, felt the speed and power. Something mental snapped, his eyes crackled with lightning and Barry _ran. He pulled Wells out of danger and moved Hayley back to the others, then ran in front of the energy blast and stopped. It hit him full on._

Farooq tried pulling energy from Barry again, but Barry held tight to the feeling of lightning and speed and pulled back. Farooq screamed and fell, dead. Barry slumped, panting.

"You got your speed back, Sonic," Hayley noted as she came up to stand beside him, looking at the body. Barry nodded, before he stiffened.

"Iris," he whispered and took off again.

"Where is he going?" Cisco asked. Hayley grinned.

"He's got to check on Iris and Joe," she told them all. "Gotta know what damage was done while he was decommissioned." She looked back at where Farooq laid. "He'll be back soon."

〰️〰️〰️

Later that night, Team Flash met in the Cortex.

"We could have called him Blackout," Cisco remarked, catching the ball Hayley threw at him from across the room. Caitlin gave them both a look.

"He had a name, Cisco," she pointed out.

"I'm just not sure what happened," Barry interrupted before Cisco could retort. "Why didn't he just siphon all my powers like before?"

"What, did you want that to happen?" Hayley asked.

"Ms. Parker," Wells reprimanded. He turned to Barry. "It's because you finally stopped thinking about your powers and just connected to them."

"Look," Caitlin interjected, pulling up a display on the screens. "This is a sample of your blood from just after you were struck by lightning." She pulled up another display next to the first. "Now your cells are generating more energy than ever before."

"It was more energy than the meta could safely handle," Hayley finished for her.

Cisco smirked. "It's almost like he choked on you."

"But what does that mean?" Barry asked Wells.

Wells gave him an inscrutable look. "It means you've kicked it up a notch."

Caitlin and Cisco stood and made their excuses to leave. Hayley followed them out, stopping to lay a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"I'm going to the hospital to see Eddie," she told him. "See you later, Sonic." Hayley gave him a smile and left, leaving Barry and Dr. Wells alone in the Cortex. Barry looked at him, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Dr. Wells," he began, "what I said, about how you don't care about people, I..."

Wells cut him off. "No, look, Barry. There is a reason that my biography describes me as arrogant, prickly, brusque..."

"'At times contemptuous,'" Barry interrupted. He rubbed his neck a little sheepishly. "I read it twice."

"You were right," Wells continued. "I don't care much for people, Barry. I find them misinformed, shortsighted."

"So why do you do what you do?" Barry asked him. "Why get up in the morning?"

"Because I believe in a better future, one that I very much want to see, one that you are a part of," Wells explained. He smiled at Barry. "I might not much care for people, Barry, but I care about you."

Barry returned the smile and grabbed his coat. "I should be going. See you tomorrow, Dr. Wells. Have a nice night." He left the room.

"You too, Barry," Wells said softly, watching him go. "You too."

He rolled slowly out of the Cortex, making sure no one was coming back. Rather than go to the elevator, he turned left and headed to the pipeline and opened it up, bringing Farooq Gibran's cell forward.

He stood from his wheelchair and took out a syringe. Leaning down, he jabbed it into Farooq's neck.

"Now, you," he said slowly, watching the syringe fill with Farooq's blood."Had the ability to steal the Flash's powers, and I," he pulled the full syringe out of Farooq's neck, holding it up to the light, "would love to know how you did that."

He stepped out of the cell and closed the pipeline, going back to his chair. Sitting back down, he rolled away.

Tonight had been quite a night.

〰️〰️〰️

Barry walked into Eddie's hospital room, holding flowers he bought from the gift shop.

"Hey, Allen," Eddie slurred. Barry smiled at him.

"Hey, Eddie," he replied. Hayley waved from her spot in the corner behind Joe.

"Flowers," Eddie noticed. Barry set them in down on Eddie's table. "That's so nice." Eddie giggled.

Iris looked at Barry. "Where were you all night?"

"Home," Barry lied, "trying to eat all the ice cream before it melted."

"I love ice cream," Eddie laughed. Barry gave him a weird look.

"He is on pain meds," Joe explained.

"Lots of 'em," Hayley interrupted. "He's more than a little loopy right now."

"But he's going to be okay," Joe finished, giving Hayley an exasperated look.

"It's been some night," Iris sighed. "I am gonna get some coffee. I'll be back." She kissed Eddie's forehead and left the room.

Joe waited until she'd left before reaching out and casually pushing the red vase off the table. Barry caught it in a flash.

"Dude," Eddie breathed. "Awesome."

Joe chuckled. "I guess you're feeling better."

"Oh, yeah," Barry nodded. Hayley grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Did you guys see that?" Eddie asked them. The three of them exchanged a look. Joe laughed and patted Eddie's leg.

"You're just high, partner," he lied.

"Right," Eddie laughed. "I forgot."

Barry quietly left the room. The Flash needed to be somewhere.

〰️〰️〰️

Iris stood at the coffee machine, waiting for her cup to fill, when a gust of wind blew by her. She turned to see the Flash standing there.

"Oh, _now_ you show up," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today," he apologized. "It couldn't be helped."

Iris shrugged. "It's okay. A girl's got to be her own hero every now and again," she told him, echoing what the Silver Archer had said to her earlier that night.

"I promise I'll never be late again," Flash said. Iris scoffed.

"My best friend is always saying that," she retorted, "and he is always late."

Flash stared at her. "You're worth being on time for."

Iris began to walk away before turning back. "Hey, Flash," she called. "Thanks for sending her." Then she continued on to Eddie's room.

The Flash stood there for a moment, watching her go, then sped off.

〰️〰️〰️

Iris walked back in, looking deep in thought. Joe looked at her, concerned.

"Honey, you alright?" he asked. Iris looked at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You forgot your coffee," Hayley told her. Iris looked down at her hands.

"Oh, uh..." Iris trailed off, then shrugged.

Hayley gave Barry a look. He looked at her, then at the ground avoiding her eyes. She stood.

"I'm gonna go," she announced. "I'm glad you're okay, Eddie."

"Thanks, Hayley," Eddie replied, a little more sober.

"See you all tomorrow." Hayley began walking out of the room, stopping at Barry's side.

"I know what you did, Flash," she whispered, then left. Barry turned to watch her go.

When he turned back around, Iris winked at him. He flushed and went to sit down.

Sometimes he really hated that Iris knew him so well.


	19. Celebrity Death Match pt 1

Felicity sat in the Arrowcave, staring at her phone. She knew that Oliver probably, no, definitely wouldn't appreciate this, but as she'd told him before, forensics wasn't her forte. At least she was keeping it in house. Mostly.

She picked up the phone and clicked Hayley's name, number four on speed dial. It rang twice before Hayley picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hayley," Felicity said. "Listen, I need a favor."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Hayley walked along the alley behind Verdant, her breath puffing in clouds before her. It was mid-December and cold, and if there was anything Hayley hated, it was the cold. She reached the door and quickly slipped inside, slamming the door behind her. She took a moment to take her coat and gloves off before turning around. Oliver stood in front of the Team Arrow, staring at her in shock.

"Hayley," he said. "What are you doing here?"

She glanced around him to look at Felicity. "Um, Felicity called me?" She looked back at Oliver. "I assumed you knew, she called me about Sara's death."

Oliver turned to glare at Felicity. "I thought we agreed not to call her," he whispered lowly. Hayley pretended not to hear the ensuing argument and turned to Diggle.

"How's baby Sara?" she asked, grinning at him. She liked babies. Babies were nice. They didn't try to kill you.

"She's great," Diggle answered. Roy joined their group.

"Sorry, but who are you?" he asked. Hayley smiled and held out a hand.

"I'm Hayley Parker, the Silver Archer," she introduced. Roy took her hand hesitantly and shook it. "You're Roy, right?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Roy Harper, Arsenal. Sorry, I have to get back to work." He turned and headed back up to the club.

"Nice to meet you," Hayley called after him, then turned back to Diggle. "John, you know I want to see baby Sara before I leave."

"Sure, Hayley," Diggle answered easily. "Lyla might even allow you to watch her for a day."

Oliver interrupted the two of them. "Hayley, did Singh clear you to be here?"

"Would it help if I said yes?" Oliver gave her a look. "I asked, he said no, I came anyway." Hayley shrugged. "Felicity said you guys needed forensic help, and, well, I'm forensics."

"We don't need help," Oliver insisted. "We're handling it."

"You find the killer yet?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. But we have other things to worry about."

Hayley came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "So let me help you."

"Oliver," Felicity added. "We need her."

Oliver's face fell into a scowl. "Fine."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Back in Central, Barry ran through the city, watching the world fly by him. Hayley had left for Starling about six days ago. Singh was pissed and Barry was left to pick up slack. Between actually working and doing his Flash stuff, he hadn't had a chance to just run all week. He'd forgotten how much paperwork he had to do when he worked alone.

"Barry," Cisco called over the comms. "Bank robbery in progress at Cunningham and Sampere."

He sighed. "I got it."

In STAR Labs, Cisco watched the little red dot that was Barry move quickly across the map. Caitlin Snow stood behind him.

"Wait, that's where I bank," she remarked. Cisco shook his head.

"Once super thieves showed up, I went mattress," he said. Caitlin shook her head at him fondly.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Barry ran into the bank right as a gun went off. He sped the target out of the way before disarming the woman shooting. The gun clattered to the floor as Barry looked around the bank. Everyone in it seemed to be coming out of some sort of stupor. Barry sped off, thoroughly confused.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Eddie groaned when his alarm went off. Iris leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back for moment before breaking away.

"I've already missed the gym," he said quietly. Iris groaned.

"Ugh, no. Five more minutes," she said before kissing him again. he broke away again.

"I know," he agreed. "But your dad hates tardiness." Iris froze above him and he cringed. "Buzzkill."

"The buzziest," she agreed, moving back to her side of the bed. He got up and started to dress. "Another picture of The Flash came in." She showed him the tablet.

"That red blur?" he asked, squinting at it. "How do you know that wasn't photoshopped?"

"It wasn't," Iris said, completely certain. "It's not a hoax or a mass hallucination." She turned around to look at him. "You know, every day, someone new accepts the impossible and believes in him. Why can't you?"

Eddie grinned at her. "I believe in what I can see." He walked over and lifted her chin. "What I can touch... what I can feel." He kissed her. "Which means I believe in you."

Iris smiled.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Barry walked up to the bank and gestured to the police tape. "Do you mind?" he asked the guard officer, who lifted it for him. "Thanks, man."

"Hey," Joe greeted as he walked up. "Busy morning." Barry nodded. "Witnesses reported seeing a red streak?"

"Joe, you should have seen it," Barry said quietly. "It was like everybody in here was trying to kill each other. I got here just in time."

"Well, it must have been a diversion, because there's half a million bucks missing from the vault," Joe informed him. "There's a tracer in the cash stacks. We're trying to find the signal. Meantime, any idea what could've caused such mass... This?" Joe gestured to the room at large.

Barry shrugged. "A neurotoxin, maybe. I'm going to swab some surfaces, see what I can find, but I think maybe they got whammied."

Joe gave him a Look. "Did you just say whammied?"

Barry shrugged. Eddie walked by, interviewing a woman.

"I got so angry," the woman was saying tearfully. Barry recognized her as the shooter he'd saved the man from. "I can't believe I did that. I would never hurt anybody. You have to believe me."

Eddie smiled gently at her. "I do."

Barry walked off, thoughtful.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Singh sat at his desk, preparing his lunch and halfheartedly listening to Detective Thawne. Joe sat on a chair, also not really listening to his partner.

"Something is happening in this city," Eddie insisted, "and everyone wants to pretend like it isn't, but it is, and I think we should do something about it."

Singh finished fixing his burger. "My boyfriend," he informed both detectives, "has decided we need to eat healthy at home, so work is now the only place I can eat what I like." He finally looked up at Eddie. "Oh, I'm sorry were you saying something, Detective?"

Eddie looked annoyed. "The Blur, The Flash, the man in the red suit..." he trailed off at Singh's unimpressed look. "Whatever he's called, he was spotted at the bank this morning."

Singh stared at him. "You mean the bank that was robbed of half a million dollars, where a dozen people tried to murder each other, and" - his tone turned sarcastic - "you think our attention should be focused on catching Santa Claus."

"I can't explain how he gets to and from crime scenes so fast," Eddie continued, a bit flustered. "We need to figure out who this guy is and what he wants."

"You should ask your girlfriend," Singh snarked. "She writes fanfiction about him."

Eddie turned to Joe. "Joe, help me out here."

Joe looked at him. "Sorry, partner. I stopped believing in Santa Claus when I was eight."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Outside Singh's office, Barry stood listening to Eddie argue his point. Iris walked up and stood next to him.

"Hey," she greeted. "What's going on in there?"

Barry grimaced. "I think Eddie's trying to convince the Captain that the Flash is a public menace."

"Excuse me?" Iris said angrily. Right then, the door opened and Eddie walked out. She stormed up to him. "So after weeks of my trying to convince you that the Flash is real, now that you finally believe me, you're trying to have him arrested? What the hell?"

Eddie gave Barry a glare without any real heat. "Thanks, Barry."

"Sorry."

Eddie turned back to Iris. "Look, I'm not feeling like lunch. See you later." He kissed her and walked off.

Iris turned to Barry. "He's just jealous."

"Of the Flash?" Barry asked, feeling a bit strange. "Should he be?"

Iris barely hesitated. "No. I'll see you later."

Barry waved as she left.

"Barry." He turned to face Joe. "You need to get to STAR Labs."

"Yeah I will," Barry agreed. "After I eat." He glanced at Singh's office and grinned.

Singh turned around and groaned when he noticed that his burger was gone.

"Damn it."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Anger, hate, aggression," Wells listed, rolling into the Cortex.

"A Jedi craves not these things." Cisco quipped. No one laughed. "No one is feeling that quote?" When no one responded, he turned back to his computer. "Hayley would have laughed," he muttered.

"Everyone in the bank went total savage for, like, five minutes," Barry told Team Flash. "And then they were fine again."

"Anger can be a powerful emotion," Wells mused. "If this metahuman can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims, he can do a lot of damage."

"Detective West helped get a copy of the CAT scans the hospitals did on everyone at the bank." Caitlin plugged in her USB. "Take a look."

They all studied the screen.

"Well, look at this," Wells said, pointing at the lit up sections. "The emotion centers of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed."

"Particularly the area that controls executive function. That's the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their head," Caitlin explained to Barry and Cisco.

"How do you think the meta does it to them?" Barry asked her. She shrugged.

"That's the half a million dollar question," she quipped.

Feeling a vibration, Barry pulled his phone out and looked down at it. "Hey, if you guys figure it out, just give me a call, okay?"

"Is the Flash off to another rooftop rendezvous with Iris?" Caitlin asked him as he started to walk towards the suit.

"No," Barry answered. Caitlin just looked at him. "Yeah, but she probably just wants to ask me... I mean, you know, him... about meta-human stuff for her blog."

"Do you want some advice?" Caitlin asked him.

Barry smiled wryly. "No matter what I say, I'm getting the advice, right?"

Caitlin ignored him. "Don't get involved," she told him. "As the Flash or yourself. You don't want to be to blame for their breakup."

Barry nodded. "Okay," he said. "I hear you."

He sped by in the suit, scattering papers. Team Flash watched him run out, Caitlin shaking her head.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Iris was closing up Jitters when the Flash ran in. She looked up at the balcony, where he stood covered in the shadows.

"Iris," he said. She felt a shiver of excitement run up her spine, the way she always did when he came.

"Flash," she replied. "Be great to call you by your real name."

He was silent for a moment. "You mean like Ralph?"

"Is your name Ralph?" she asked. The Flash didn't answer, instead running under the stairs.

"What did you want to see me about?"

Iris reoriented. "My boyfriend, he's-" The Flash cut her off.

"Did you guys break up?" he asked. Iris shook her head, confused.

"No."

"Oh." Iris could swear he sounded disappointed.

"He's a cop," she explained, "and he thinks that you're dangerous, and he's trying to convince his boss that you're a menace that needs to be stopped. I thought I should warn you." There was silence. "Anyways, you should probably go... You're not going."

Barry was trying to decide how to answer Iris when Cisco came over his comm. "Barry, are you there?"

He raised a hand to his ear. "What?"

"The police got a ping from the tracer hidden in the stolen cash," Cisco informed him. "SWAT team's closing in on the 1600 block of Pass."

"Now stop ruining Iris' love life and go," Caitlin cut in.

Barry looked back at Iris. "I've gotta run."

She smirked. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Barry smiled softly. "What other girls?"

He ran off, leaving Iris alone in the shop, smiling to herself.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"He always paid in cash," the shop owner said to Joe. "Never seemed like trouble."

Joe glanced inside the storage unit, then turned to the SWAT team. "He's on the move."

They searched the premises and came across the meta as he was trying run.

"Freeze!" a SWAT guy yelled. "Hold it right there."

"Hands up," Joe ordered.

The meta raised his hands slowly. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" he drawled.

"Certo," Joe gestured towards the meta and Certo walked forward to cuff him. "Turn around."

The meta turned to face Certo, who stopped.

"Certo, what are you waiting for?" Joe asked. "Cuff him."

Certo turned and aimed his gun at Joe. "You don't tell me what to do," he growled, cocking the gun.

Joe yelled, "Get down!" just as Certo fired. Barry ran in right then and moved all of the officers out of the way, then pulled Joe down. Certo raised the gun again.

The sound of arrows being loosed rang out and Certo fell back, a green and a silver arrow on either side of his chest. Barry and Joe turned around and faced the Arrow and the Silver Archer.

"Nice mask," the Arrow called before both vigilantes leaped up through the skylight and disappeared. Barry grinned widely.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"It's kind of comforting to know that no matter what city you go to, Big Belly Burger is always going to taste like Big Belly Burger," Felicity remarked to Diggle.

"You mean full of grease and salt?" Diggle replied. Felicity whipped around to face him.

"I thought those were the secret ingredients," she said, faking seriousness. An engine revving brought her attention back to the road. "Oliver and Hayley are back."

A blur of lightning rushed past the two motorcycles and up to the porch.

"By the way," Barry said, taking off his cowl, "I gave them, like, a half hour head start." He grinned at Felicity.

"Hi, Barry," she said.

"Hey, Felicity," Barry turned to Diggle. "How you doing, Dig?"

Diggle stared at Barry in shock. "You're fast."

Barry looked at Felicity, vaguely hurt. "Did you guys not tell him about me?"

She looked at Dig. "Seeing is believing, or..." she trailed off, watching Dig. "Drooling." She and Barry laughed.

Oliver and Hayley pulled up and started walking towards the others. Barry went over to them, hugged Hayley, and turned to Oliver.

"Hey, thanks for showing up back there, but I had that." Hayley snorted.

"Uh-huh," Oliver deadpanned.

"Sure you did, Sonic," Hayley teased. Barry smiled.

"What, I was getting ready to make my move," he told the two archers.

"What move?" Oliver asked. "The one to the morgue?"

Barry decided to not answer that. "Wait, so what're you guys doing in Central City?"

"Working a case," Felicity answered. "Suspicious homicide where the murder weapon is a boomerang." She handed the boomerang to Barry.

"Cool," he gasped, then caught Oliver's look. "I mean, awful."

"Smooth," Hayley teased. "I found traces of iron oxide on it. It's a long shot, but Central has the highest concentration of iron oxide in the country, always has." Barry nodded along to her words.

"Did you know Australian Aboriginals use boomerangs to hunt?" Barry informed the group. "Mainly on kangaroo, which is a surprisingly low-fat source of prot..."

Oliver cleared his throat, halting Barry's ramble. "We were following up a lead when we heard the SWAT raid over the radio, I thought I would come by." He grinned. "Watch you make your move."

"I'm here to come back to Central," Hayley put in. "Singh is not happy." Barry winced. He knew what that was like.

"I had a cousin who got hit by lightning once," Diggle said randomly. "He just developed a stutter."

"Huh." Barry nodded slowly. "Well, my team and I are after a nasty meta-human who makes people angry."

"Cool," Felicity laughed, then glanced at Oliver. "I mean, awful."

Barry smiled. "Uh, well, since you guys are here, why don't we team up?" he suggested. "I'll help you find you boomerang man, you can help me find my super rage-a-holic."

"That's not a word, Barry," Hayley pointed out. She was ignored.

"We'd love to," Felicity started to answer. Oliver shook his head.

"No, we'll handle our business and head home," he said. Felicity turned to him.

"The fastest way to find out everything we need to know about the boomerang is to sic STAR Labs on it," she argued.

"Enough people know my secret identity," Oliver countered, an air of finality coloring his tone. Felicity shrugged, unconcerned.

"Fine," she said. "I'll go. They already know who I am." She gathered her bag and started walking towards the car. "You can drop me off and I will meet up with you later."

Barry sped in front of her. "How 'bout I give you a lift?" he asked, then picked her up and they were gone.

Diggle looked at the two archers in front of him. "Man, that's not freaking you out?" he asked. Hayley looked back at him.

"Should it?" She shook her head fondly at Diggle and went over to her bike. "I'm heading over to STAR Labs. See you later."

Oliver watched her drive off.

"Let's go," he said quietly, cutting off any questions from Diggle.


	20. Celebrity Death Match pt 2

Hayley entered the Cortex only to suddenly duck and narrowly avoid having her head cut off by the boomerang. She stood and turned, pulling out a knife and throwing it in one smooth gesture. The knife hit the boomerang, which flew off its haphazard course and buried itself in a pipe.

Cisco came running out of his lab area. "That's my bad!" he called, pointing at the boomerang. "That's on me!"

They all collectively flinched as broken equipment crashed and shattered on the floor. Joe straightened up.

"I want that Arrow out of my city," he insisted to Barry. "Tonight." He walked past Hayley and out of the Cortex.

Hayley turned to Barry. "What's going on here?" she asked. "I mean, I know Joe isn't my biggest fan, but I don't even get a welcome back?"

Barry sighed and turned to her, rubbing his neck. "Joe and Dr. Wells don't like the Arrow. Say he's dangerous."

"He is," Hayley agreed. Barry looked ready to argue, so she elaborated. "So am I. So are you. Everyone in this building is dangerous. And they're sort of right. Central City isn't really the kind of city that heroes like the Arrow need to be in."

Barry opened and closed his mouth a few times, staring at her. Finally he shook his head and walked out of the room.

Hayley turned to watch him. "What?" she asked the room. Cisco cleared his throat.

"I think he expected you to agree with him."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Oliver dropped down through the skylight of the storage facility and started stalking through the halls.

"Do you think he does everything fast?" Diggle asked in his ear. "Like, like, how fast do you think he goes to the bathroom after he's eaten something?"

Oliver shook his head. "This is you watching my back?" he asked.

In the car, Dig rolled his eyes a little. "Mirakuru soldiers are one thing, but this..."

"Whatever he can do now," Oliver answered, "he's the same Barry we met last year."

"Well, if you're so adamant about not teaming up with him, what are we doing here?"

"He's a good kid, and it's just a name, Diggle." Oliver crashed into the office and nocked an arrow. "The man who rents this storage unit," he growled, pulling back the string. "I want. His. Name."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Hayley walked off the elevator and went immediately for the stairs, hoping she could pass by without being seen.

"Parker!" She cringed, and turned around.

"Heeey, Captain," she waved. "Fancy seeing you here. In the precinct. That you're the captain of."

Singh was not amused. "My office, now!"

"Yes, sir," Hayley answered. She followed him into his office, looking anywhere but at him.

This was not going to end well.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Hayley reached the door of Jitters at same time as Barry. He reached over her and opened the door.

"Hey," he greeted. "How'd it go with Singh?" Hayley followed him inside and walked with him towards Oliver and Felicity.

"Not well," she answered. He gave her a questioning look. "He asked me why I went to Starling."

Barry nodded understandably. "And you can't tell him because it was somewhat illegal and definitely a secret."

"Yeah." The two of them stopped at the counter and ordered their drinks to go. When they got them, they continued on to their friends. Oliver looked at Barry.

"The bad guy you're looking for," he said softly, "the one who robbed the bank, his name is Roy G. Bivolo."

"Uh, thanks," Barry looked completely bewildered. "How did you find that out?" Oliver just stared at him. "The guy's still alive, right?" His eyebrows raised in concern.

Oliver, in typical Oliver fashion, offered a look of confirmation but Hayley could see the exasperation in his eyes.Evidently, Barry could see it as he shrugged and offered a weak, "I'm just asking."

"Given the Hood's reputation," Hayley cut in, eyeing Oliver, "it's a valid question."

Barry shook his head, confused. "I thought you didn't want to help."

Oliver leaned forward a little, a hint of a smile on his face. "I'm not," he insisted. "It's just a name."

All further conversation was cut off by Iris' arrival. "Alright," she said, setting two coffee mugs down on the table and briefly greeting Barry and Hayley. "One non-fat latte, extra sugar for Felicity," she slid the mug over to Felicity, "and one coffee, black, for Oliver." She handed him the mug and leaned forward, smiling. "I brewed you a fresh pot, so..."

Oliver's "Ollie Queen" mask fell firmly into place. "Thank you," he said to Iris, smiling gently.

"Yeah," she sighed. Without taking her eyes off Oliver, she hit Barry's arm. "Barry, um, can I talk to you for a second?"

Barry rubbed his arm. "Yeah." They walked off together.

Hayley pulled a chair up to the table and sat down. "So I don't think I'll be able to get back to Starling anytime soon," she informed. "Singh wasn't happy with me and I'd like to keep my job."

Oliver nodded. "Thea will be disappointed," he said. "She was enjoying having you there." Felicity was quiet.

Hayley sighed. "I know, I enjoyed being there, but I can't lose this job, because SHIELD will ask questions I don't want to answer."

Oliver gave a hum of understanding. Finally taking notice of Felicity staring, both archers turned to her.

"Felicity," Oliver acknowledged. "This is me noticing you staring."

Felicity took a sip of her coffee before answering. "We need to help Barry with his case," she told him. "Why don't you want to help?"

"Because Barry doesn't really want my help," Oliver insisted. "He only thinks he does."

"No, I think he really wants you here," Hayley muttered into her coffee. Oliver frowned at her.

"Harrison Wells and Barry's cop foster dad both said you were dangerous and a bad influence," Felicity said, drawing Oliver's attention back to her. "Barry defended you."

Oliver smiled wryly at her. "You're going to hock me about this until I say yes, aren't you?"

Felicity grinned back. "I'm a hocker." Oliver groaned, but got up and went over to Barry.

"Nice job," Hayley complimented Felicity. She stood and picked up her coat. "Hey, I've got to get back to work, I'll see you later."

"Ok."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

The next day, Hayley sat against the wall outside the warehouse Team Arrow had commandeered. "Are you sure about this?" she questioned Oliver, looking up from her bow. "I mean, shooting him?"

"He heals fast," Oliver shrugged. Hayley rolled her eyes at his back and stood up.

"Where is that boy?" she wondered, walking over to stand beside Oliver.

"Late," Oliver said simply. "Now take your position."

Hayley walked off the porch, then jumped and grabbed the edge of the roof. She hauled herself up and onto the roof, then crouched behind a wall, waiting until it was time to shoot Barry.

Oliver was facing the field when Barry ran up.

"Hey," Barry greeted.

"You're late," Oliver said, turning to Barry. "Barry, how can you have super-speed and still not be on time?"

"Sorry," Barry said sheepishly. "I guess the super-tardiness kinda neutralizes it." He shrugged, looking around. "So how do we catch Bivolo here?"

"Oh, no, we don't here," Oliver corrected. Barry looked at him, confused. "We're here to train."

"What? Like _Rocky_?" Barry asked. Oliver ignored him.

"I read your friend Iris' blog post on the Flash, and I visited all the crime scenes you fought at."

Barry looked at him strangely. "Don't you sleep?"

Oliver ignored both him and the faint "No, he doesn't" from above them. "Last month you took on a man named Leonard Snart."

Barry interrupted. "We call him Captain Cold."

"We can talk about you giving your enemies silly nicknames later," Oliver told him. Barry snorted.

"You mean like over coffee with Deathstroke and the Huntress?" he snarked. Hayley, on the roof, snickered quietly.

"The point," Oliver reasserted, "is that you engaged Snart on a commuter train, which he derailed."

Barry looked indignant. "Okay, there may have been some damage, but I got the job done, I was the hero."

Oliver turned fully to face him. "Barry, when you approach a new environment, do you case every inch of it?" he asked. The speedster opened his mouth and then closed it, not answering. "You could. You have the time. But you don't. You just run in blind." Barry looked down, suitably reprimanded. Oliver's voice softened. "There's a difference, Barry, between having powers and having precision."

Barry looked back up at him, vaguely offended. "When I came to you thinking about going out and helping people, you said I could be an inspiration," he reminded Oliver.

"Living this life..." Oliver sighed. He started walking into the yard, Barry following. "Well, it takes more than a mask. It takes discipline. And since you are probably as stubborn as I am..." Oliver pulled his bow off his bike. Barry's face morphed into a look of panic.

"What is that for?!"

"You're going to run over there," Oliver instructed calmly, gesturing towards a spot about hundred yards away, "you're going to come back at me, and you're going to get hit with an arrow."

Barry laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Oliver laughed right back. "Yes, you are."

Barry laughed some more, nodding mockingly. "Okay, I will humor you." He sped off and a few seconds later yelled back to Oliver. "Ready?"

"Ready," Oliver breathed. He lifted the bow and pulled it back. Barry came running right at him, and Oliver loosed the arrow when he got close enough. Barry caught it.

"Nice try," Barry said sarcastically. Oliver pressed a button on his remote and the two remote controlled bows loosed two arrows into Barry's back. A third, silver arrow came from the roof and hit him.

"Gah!" Barry screamed. He stumbled forward. "Ah!" He looked up at Oliver, panting. "What? You shot me!"

"I heard you heal fast," Oliver said unapologetically. He walked over and yanked the arrows out. Barry screamed again.

"Oh, god," he moaned in pain, following Oliver slowly back to the warehouse. He glanced at the arrows Oliver held. "Is that one of Hayley's arrows?"

"Yeah," Hayley answered, having come down from the roof. Barry gaped at her in shock. "Sorry, Sonic," she continued, not sounding very sorry at all. She shrugged. "Training, you know?"

"You shot me!"

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Muffled arguing floated through the door of Singh's office. Barry stood leaning against Eddie's desk. He glanced to his left when Iris came up beside him.

"Hey," she greeted. "What's up?" Barry sighed, rubbing his eyes. He winced as the movement pulled on his still sore shoulders.

"Eddie's making his case for the taskforce again," he explained tiredly. Iris looked up at him, confusion etched on her face.

"I thought the Captain shot him down already," she said.

"Well, apparently he's got a new argument." The door to Singh's office opened and both Iris and Barry snapped to attention. Eddie walked out first, going right to Iris. Joe came over to Barry, looking annoyed.

"The Arrow made another appearance last night," he said as soon as they'd walked out of earshot of Eddie and Iris. Joe pointed accusingly at Barry. "And you forgot to tell me that you got Bivolo's name from shooting that storage guy in the leg."

Barry cringed. "Technically, I didn't shoot him."

"Well, what word would you use to describe how you got this info?" Joe asked rhetorically. "I'm gonna go with torture."

"I'd go with 'the fear of god'," Hayley came out of nowhere. She handed Joe a file. "Ballistics report from the bank." Joe thanked her, watching Barry, surprisingly, almost glare at Hayley.

Barry shook his head, taking his attention back to the conversation at hand. "I don't..." he trailed off, then sighed. "The Arrow gets results."

"He's a crazy man," Joe reiterated. Hayley frowned.

"Look, I don't actually disagree with you at the moment," Barry snapped, "but we wouldn't even have Bivolo's name if it weren't for the Arrow. So maybe instead of judging him, you should just be thanking him."

"Two things I won't be doing in this life," Joe said flatly, pointing at Barry with the file, "playing professional baseball, and thanking that lunatic." Barry rolled his eyes at Joe and walked off, saying nothing to Hayley.

Joe turned to her. "I know why he's upset with me, but why you?" She looked unbothered by Barry's cold shoulder.

"I shot him," she stated nonchalantly.

"YOU WHAT?!"


	21. Celebrity Death Match pt 3

Cisco pointed at the boomerang as he set it down gently. "Stay."

Caitlin walked into the Cortex from the medbay, talking to Felicity. "Have you heard of color psychology?" she asked. Felicity nodded.

"The theory that changes in the color spectrum can affect emotion," she answered. Caitlin sighed in relief.

"It is so nice to have another woman to talk to," she gushed. Felicity smiled.

"I know."

"I was thinking," Caitlin got back on track, "that if Bivolo uses color to induce the temporary psychosis, maybe we can use light and color to reverse it."

Felicity opened her mouth to answer when Dr. Wells rolled in. "Ms. Smoak," he called. "A word, if you please." He rolled out without waiting. Felicity jogged to catch up.

"Hey, what's up, doc?" She cringed as the words came out and pushed up her glasses. "Sorry, that was dumb. Remember I went to MIT."

Wells nodded. "Yes, you're smart," he agreed. He rolled his chair around to face Felicity. "Felicity, I like to surround my team with known quantities." Felicity was 90% sure it was Barry's team, but she didn't voice this. "That is because I find the unknown to be toxic, dangerous." Felicity felt a sense of uneasiness as she realized where he was going with this. And sure enough, "The Arrow is unknown."

Felicity just gave him an unreadable look. "I can assure you, Dr. Wells, he's not dangerous." Wells raised an eyebrow and Felicity amended her statement. "To us."

"Well, of that, I have little doubt," he agreed easily. "And yet, I find myself with a conundrum. How can I completely trust a man when I don't even know his name?" Felicity's uneasiness grew. "And so, I was hoping, Ms. Smoak, that you could help me trust him. Who is he under the hood?"

Felicity kept her face unreadable. "That is not my secret to tell, Dr. Wells."

He smiled genially. "Of course." He started to roll off, and Felicity started to relax inside. "I'll figure it out on my own."

Felicity stood and watched him leave, not entirely sure what it was about the man that set off her danger senses. She turned when she heard the telltale whoosh of Barry speeding in. She shook off the feeling Wells left her with and went to meet him in the hall. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he returned. He started off to the Cortex, still a little miffed at the universe.

"How'd it go with Oliver?" Felicity asked as she followed him.

Barry scoffed. "You know, to be honest, not exactly the partnership I thought it would be."

Felicity winced. "Oh, did he really do the thing with the arrows?"

Barry turned to her incredulously. "You knew he was going to shoot me?"

Felicity threw up her hands. "Whoa, it is practically impossible to tell when Oliver's making a joke."

Barry just shook his head as they walked into the Cortex.

"Hey," Cisco said as they walked in. "We just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivolo, aka, Prism."

Barry blinked. "Since when do we have facial recognition software?"

Felicity did jazz hands. "Happy Chanukah." Barry nodded his thanks and turned back to Cisco.

"Where can I find him?"

"Traffic cameras just caught him entering a residence at 168 Jarvis," Cisco told him. Caitlin stepped forward, a nervous look on her face.

"We should let The Arrow know," she said.

"I can handle this solo," Barry argued. "I've done it before."

"Barry, I really think you need to wait..." Felicity frowned when Barry snapped at her.

"Felicity, I don't need his help." He was gone before anyone else could say anything.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Barry entered the house slowly, looking around. He didn't see anything and went to leave when he was shoved up against a wall.

"I knew you'd be coming for me," Bivolo snarled in his face as he struggled. "I could see it in your eyes at the bank. When I turned those people against each other, it made you angry." Barry's struggling paused as he met Bivolo's suddenly red eyes. "Have some real anger."

When Barry shook off the weird feeling, Bivolo was gone. Barry growled in frustration and sped back to STAR Labs.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

"No signs of macular damage," Caitlin told Barry, shining a flashlight into his eyes. "Your retina and cornea seem unaffected."

Barry brushed her hand away and stood. "I told you, I'm fine."

Felicity gave him a look. "You said Bivolo whammied you?"

"No desire to go MMA on any of us?" Cisco asked. Barry shook his head.

"No," he answered. He rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, I mean, something weird happened with his eyes for a sec."

"Weird thing?" Caitlin echoed.

"Yeah, everything went red," Barry told her.

Felicity met Caitlin's eyes. "You were right," she told her, then turned back to Barry. "Okay, next thing you know, Bivolo was gone."

Barry rolled his eyes, a little frustrated. "Look," he snapped, "obviously his powers didn't work on me, so..."

Caitlin interrupted. 'It was stupid for you to go out there alone," she scolded. "You take too many risks. As fast as you are, that's going to catch up with you." She stepped back as Barry glared at her.

"Caitlin, I'm not Ronnie," he snapped. "You gotta stop treating me like I am." She backed away further.

"You're right," she said quietly. "You're not." She walked quickly out of the Cortex, Cisco right behind her. Barry looked up to see Felicity staring at him.

"What?"

She shook her head at him. "You are such a lovable dummy," she told him, looking down at her phone when it buzzed. "It's Oliver, he wants to have another session." She looked back at Barry. "I'm sure he's not going to shoot you again." Barry rolled his eyes and started out of the Cortex. Felicity stopped him. "Maybe you should wear body armor." Barry just sped out of the Cortex. Felicity sighed.

"That went well," she said to no one.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Barry came to a smooth stop inside Team Arrow's hideout. Oliver was standing in the doorway, looking out, Hayley perched on a table next to him. Barry growled at the sight of them.

"Thinking of new ways to embarrass me?" he asked them.

Oliver sighed. "I'm not trying to embarrass you, Barry," he said, "but you went after Bivolo last night alone and you lost him."

Barry scoffed. "And you've never had missteps?"

"'Course we've had missteps," Hayley answered for Oliver. "We wouldn't be human if we didn't."

"Barry, I have been living this life for almost eight years, encountering things that you can't even fathom, and I am still alive," Oliver continued, turning to face him. "Not because super-speed kept me out of the ground. It was because I realized that I needed to keep learning, keep training, keep getting smarter, and until you get that, despite your best intentions, you will do more harm than good."

"He's right, Bar," Hayley agreed. "You need to learn to adapt to anything, train for any possibility. Otherwise, you're just going to get yourself and others killed."

"I finally see it," Barry said, smirking. "You're a little bit jealous of me, aren't you?" Hayley gawked, looking over at Oliver to see him just as shocked. Barry stepped a little closer to Oliver. "A guy like you, handsome, rich, can have any girl he wants," he gestured to Hayley who shook her head rapidly, "jealousy's probably a new emotion for you, so you might be a little slow to get what it is that you're feeling."

Oliver hummed, nodding slowly. "That's your theory?" Hayley winced at his flippant tone.

"Absolutely," Barry spat. "'Cause you can train, lift weights, climb that stupid barn till your heart explodes, but you'll never be as fast as I am." His smirk turned a little darker. "You'll never be what I am. And that's gotta hurt your rock-hard pride, _Ollie_." He spat the nickname like a curse.

"I told Felicity he didn't want my help," Oliver said to Hayley, who was watching the exchange with wide eyes. Barry chuckled lowly, a twisted sound Hayley didn't think Barry was capable of making.

"Yeah," he laughed. "You're finally right about something." He turned and left in a blur of yellow lightning.

Hayley met Oliver's eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Oliver was watching the way Barry had gone. "Didn't Barry say the meta made people angry?" he wondered aloud.

Hayley nodded, then her face paled.

"Oh, no," she jumped off the table. "I should go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like get himself fired."

She ran for her bike.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Barry stalked into the precinct, still pissed at what Oliver said. He was partway up the stairs when he heard Singh.

"Allen!" Barry grit his teeth and stopped. "Where are you with the Bivolo case?"

"I'm working it," Barry answered flatly. He started back up the stairs.

"Care to be more specific?" Had Barry not been whammied, he would have acknowledged the dangerous tone in Singh's voice. As it was, he just ignored the captain and continued towards his lab. "Hey, how 'bout you answer me when I ask you a question?"

Barry whipped around, eyes blazing angrily. "Hey!" he shouted. "How 'bout you back off?" He took satisfaction in the way the captain stepped back in shock before narrowing his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Singh asked icily.

"Look, I work just as hard as anyone in this building," Barry snarled, heedless of everyone stopping to stare. "I don't need you constantly berating me to do my job. When it's done, you will have it, all right?"

Joe ran up as the Captain stepped forward angrily. "Sorry, Captain," he placated, grabbing Barry and dragging him away. "He's... having and allergic reaction to some bad medication." Singh did not look as though he believed Joe, but he nodded and stepped back.

"You remind him who answers to who," Singh snapped before walking off. Joe nodded, then dragged Barry off to a corner.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked Barry.

"I'm so sick of Singh talking to me like that," Barry answered. Joe sighed.

"He's still our boss," he reminded Barry. "Now I know you're upset about losing Bivolo..."

"Wait, wait..." Barry cut him off. Joe faltered, caught off guard by the sudden fury in Barry's eyes. "You're just like him. Like Wells, and Oliver, and everyone else my whole life that didn't think I could get the job done." Joe was silent. "Do you want to help me, Joe? You want to help me?" Barry stepped forward, getting in Joe's face. "Get my dad out of prison. You helped put him there, didn't you?"

Joe raised his hands placatingly, very aware of the scene Barry was making. "Barry, I need you to calm down," he said lowly. "Why don't we both take a ride to STAR Labs?"

"I'M CALM!" Barry yelled, eyes flashing red. "Okay?" His voice suddenly lowered to a hiss. "When I am not calm, you'll know." He turned and stalked out of the precinct.

Joe looked around the precinct, everyone's eyes on him, then took a deep breath and walked out. He needed to get to STAR Labs.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Hayley caught up with Barry as he was leaving the precinct. "Hey, Barry," she said as she ran up to his side. He didn't even look at her.

"What do you want, Hayley?" She blew out a breath.

"Are you... feeling okay?" He suddenly turned on her.

"I am fine!" he snapped. "If one more person asks me that, I swear to god..."

Hayley looked around at the busy sidewalk, then pulled Barry into an alleyway. "Look," she hissed. "I get that Oliver's methods aren't the best, and I get that he can be frustrating, but you are not in your right mind." She knew instantly that she'd said the wrong thing as his face twisted.

"Not in my right mind?" he hissed lowly. "You shot me! And you're always keeping so many secrets! Can I even trust you? Or are you just biding your time till I need assassinating?" He jerked back as Hayley's fist met his face, and Hayley gripped the front of his shirt.

"Don't," she hissed, pulling him close to her. "Don't you ever bring up my past like that ever again." She released him and he stumbled back. "And as for my secrets?" She glared. "You're not really one to talk, _Flash_." The name was hissed. "You've been keeping secrets from your family and friends since you got these powers."

He straightened suddenly and sneered. "At least I have friends and family," he snapped. "You killed all of yours."

She stepped back as if physically hit at his words, inhaling sharply as his eyes flashed red. Before she could say a word, he sped off.

She watched him go, then ran towards STAR Labs.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Okay," Felicity said into her phone, pacing in front of Caitlin and Cisco. "I'll call you back later." She hung up and turned to face the two scientists. "That was the Arrow. He says Barry is acting strangely."

"Strangely, how?" Caitlin asked.

"He's been whammied," Joe answered, walking in. "He was acting angry." Joe shuddered a little. "It was scary. And his eyes..." Joe waved his hand near his eyes. "They glowed."

"It's possible that his body is fighting off the effect," Caitlin said thoughtfully, "so it's hitting him slower."

Cisco paled. "When it comes to rage, that is not a good thing. The longer you suppress your emotions..."

"The bigger the explosion," Joe finished. He looked at the others. "Considering what he can do, how do we even stop him?"

"The Arrow said Hayley went after him," Felicity said, looking down at her phone.

"A cold-gun would come in real handy right about now," Cisco muttered. He held up his hands at the three glares he got. "Hey. I'm just sayin'."

"None of us can stop Barry." They all turned to see Wells roll in. "Fortunately, Felicity knows someone who can." He smirked at the frozen hacker. "I think you better call back Oliver Queen. We're gonna need the Arrow's help."

Felicity's face was pale as Joe, Caitlin and Cisco turned to stare at her.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Iris glanced over as Eddie changed the radio for the third time in as many minutes. "Is this your way of telling me that you want satellite radio for Christmas?" she asked. She sighed when he just turned the radio off. "Look, I amn't mad at you."

"Good," Eddie replied. "'cause there's no reason you should be."

"Eddie," Iris sighed, tired of this conversation. "Both you and the Flash care about protecting this city. You would both give your lives for it. You're more alike than you think, okay?" She glanced at him. "He's not the bad guy."

Eddie eyed her. "How do you know so much about him, Iris?"

She winced at his tone. "He got in touch with me after I started the blog," she explained, "and I've seen him a couple times."

"A couple times?" Eddie's voice was incredulous. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well, given the fact that I think he's a hero," Iris retorted, suddenly irritated, "and you want to put him in jail, do you really need to ask that question?"

"How could you ever think I would be okay with this?" Iris looked over and slammed on the brakes, tires screeching, as a blur of yellow lightning suddenly snatched Eddie from the car and threw him across the pavement. She got out of the car as soon as it stopped to see the Flash standing menacingly over Eddie.

"I heard you've been looking for me," he sneered in a voice Iris didn't recognize as his. "All this time, you've been trying to catch me, and I caught you first." Eddie pulled his gun. The Flash smirked. "Guess you haven't read your girlfriend's blog."

Eddie aimed, and despite what she was seeing, Iris screamed. "Eddie, no!"

Eddie fired.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Oliver stood in the Cortex in full Arrow regalia, mask off, rolling his eyes as Cisco fanboyed behind him.

"Ooh, see, I knew the Arrow was Oliver Queen," Cisco said to Dig and Hayley. Dig raised an eyebrow.

Hayley snorted. "No, you didn't."

"I mean," Cisco sputtered, "I had it narrowed down to, like, a list of 150 people, but he was definitely on that list."

"Was he, though?" Hayley countered.

"Do you have a way to stop Barry's rage fest?" Dig cut in over the bickering the two had dissolved into. Wells rolled forward.

"I have an idea on how to do that," he answered. "Joe, we're gonna need your help."

"We need to find him first," Hayley said. She had walked into the Cortex in full Silver Archer regalia, sans mask, right behind Oliver and Dig.

"Before he hurts somebody," Joe agreed.

"I have him," Felicity suddenly piped up. "Facial recognition picked him up on a traffic camera downtown." She watched Barry walk towards the figure on the ground. "Oh, god."

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Eddie stood and tried to run. He didn't get very far before the Flash caught him and threw him down.

"Who the hell are you, huh?" the Flash snarled. Eddie started crawling away as the Flash stalked towards him. "You think you can just come along and get to have whatever you want? What gives you the right?"

Eddie was thoroughly confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What are you doing?" Iris cut in, making the Flash stop. "What has happened to you?"

The Flash didn't turn away from Eddie. "I feel fine," he snapped at Iris.

"You are not fine," she said. The Flash rolled his eyes.

"How would you know?" he taunted, starting to walk towards Eddie again. "Because you write about me? You don't know me! You don't know who I am." He glared at nothing in particular. "You never did."

Iris took a step towards him. "I know that you have risked your life to help people, to save them!" she cried, insistent. "Someone who does that does not suddenly turn around and want to hurt people." She swallowed, then begged. "Please."

The Flash was standing over Eddie now, and as he lunged, a cable wrapped around him and pulled him away. Iris looked over to see the Arrow standing in an alley.

"Run," he told her. Iris didn't hesitate.

"Eddie, run," she gasped, turning and fleeing.

The Arrow looked at the Flash. "You need to calm down."

The Flash smirked darkly. "And you need to hold on." He took off, dragging the Arrow behind him. He stopped in an empty alley a few miles away and deposited the Arrow in a puddle. The man pushed himself up, groaning, then threw a punch at the Flash's head. Predictably, he dodged, and proceeded to dodge every hit thrown. Finally, the Arrow landed a hit with his bow, knocking the Flash back.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

"I just hope they can turn Barry back before he kills Oliver," Caitlin worried, watching the fight on her computer screen. Dig scoffed.

"Me, I'd be more worried about what Oliver might have to do to Barry." He got disbelieving stares.

"Barry has superpowers," Caitlin defended. "Oliver has a bow and arrow."

Dig raised an eyebrow at the two scientists. "Do you have any idea how many people Oliver has killed with that bow and arrow?"

Hayley hummed. "Not that this is the time, but I'm with Dig."

"Recurve bow arrows can travel up to 300 feet per second," Cisco countered, eyeing them both, "so, like, 200 miles an hour. Barry can run three times that fast."

"Whatever," Dig shook his head. "Oliver's been doing this a lot longer. My money's on experience."

Cisco turned slowly back to the fight. "My money's on speed."

Felicity couldn't believe them. "Please tell me you're not actually having this conversation right now."

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Oliver shot two arrows simultaneously, and watched as they hit their marks in the wall behind Barry's head. Barry smirked, and Oliver decided he didn't like that look on Barry's face.

"You missed," Barry taunted. Oliver shook his head.

"No." The arrows exploded, throwing Barry forward. While he was disoriented, Oliver quickly fired his tranq arrow and Barry wavered before landing in a thud on his knees. "2000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer should be hitting you any time now," he informed Barry. He turned and started to walk away.

There was a grunt, and Oliver turned to see Barry forcing himself up, panting heavily. He reached up and pulled the arrow from his shoulder, dropping it with a clang. Oliver watched, stunned, as Barry vibrated the tranquilizer our of his system.

"Where you going?" Barry called to him, eyes flashing red. He ran at Oliver and attacked with a flurry of punches that met their mark. "We're not done!" He threw Oliver to the ground, then smirked darkly as he didn't get up. "Is that all you got?"

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Felicity chewed her nails nervously. "Oliver, get up," she whispered.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Barry grinned when he heard a faint beep from behind him. He whirled band caught the two arrows the machine had fired. "Fool me once," he gloated. He suddenly stumbled to his knees as a piercing pain hit in his left knee. "Ah... ah... ah!" He screamed and pulled a green flechette out of his leg. He dropped it as he turned to see Oliver standing up. He stepped towards him.

Oliver lashed out with his bow and hit him in the chest, knocking him back a step. When he came back up, he was met with Oliver's fist to his chin, then Oliver spun him around and held him tight to his chest.

"I still believe in you, Barry," he told the speedster.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Joe asked as he barreled towards the two vigilantes in a STAR Labs van.

"He just needs to see the right colors," Wells reassured from the passenger. When they were close enough, he yelled, "Now, Joe!"

Joe whipped the steering wheel to the side and the van slid to a stop broadside to Barry and Oliver. Wells hit the button on his remote and the side doors slide open, the rainbow light display they'd set up inside flashing brightly.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Barry's struggling slowed, then stopped as the lights flashed. Oliver let go tentatively as they stopped and Barry stumbled forward, hands rubbing his eyes.

"Barry, you okay?" Oliver asked. Barry just groaned and straightened slowly. He turned to look at Oliver.

"Oooh," he sighed. "This is going to be a special kind of hangover." Oliver laughed with him.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

"So..." Cisco mused, putting his fingers together. "It was a tie." He winced as Hayley threw her pen at him and it hit his forehead.

"Seriously?" she asked. "You wanna do this now?"

"It's a valid question!"

Felicity sighed as the two of them started to go back and forth again.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Oliver," Barry started as they headed towards the van. "I'm so sorry."

Oliver shook his head. "It's not your fault," he assured. "But we do still have your meta-human to take care of. Anything left in the tank?"

Barry grinned at him. "Well, if not, there's two of us, right?"

"Right," Oliver laughed.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

A few hours later, they were locking Bivolo in the pipeline.

"You think this will stop me?" Bivolo shouted through the glass. "I will make you tear each other to pieces! You will all die screaming with rage!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Cisco mocked as he closed the pipeline on Bivolo still screaming. "'No prison can hold me.' Heard it all before, pal!" He locked the pipeline and headed for the door. "Adios, Prism."

Caitlin walked up behind him. "I liked 'Rainbow Raider.'" she said, grinning at Cisco's disgusted look. Hayley smiled.

"I like that," she agreed. Cisco's disgusted look turned to include her.

"Okay, you two don't get to pick the names," he told them as they walked out.

Oliver looked around the pipeline's entryway. "I have a prison like this," he mused. "Mine's on a nearly inhospitable island in the north China Sea, but this works too."

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Support Team Flash stood across from Oliver and Felicity, feeling very much like children in the principal's office. Hayley sat in a chair next to Cisco, watching in amusement.

"My identity is a closely-guarded secret known only to a few," Oliver told them seriously, "and if it were to get out, it will endanger my family, my friends, and it would embolden my enemies to retaliate at me through them." He surveyed them all. Felicity, seeing the uneasy looks, quickly stepped forward to intervene.

"What Oliver is trying to say," she said, giving him a look, "is that he had a lovely time working with you and getting to know each of you, and he can't wait to do it again soon."

Oliver paused, then nodded. "Right."

"You know, it didn't sound like that's what he was saying," Cisco muttered to a snickering Hayley.

"It wasn't," she told him. Joe stepped forward and shook Oliver's hand.

"I may not agree with your methods," he told him, "but... Thank you."

"You're welcome," Oliver smiled.

"Hey." Felicity walked up to Caitlin. "If I had a DNA sample we were unable to fully break down, do you think you could isolate the genetic markers for me?" Caitlin glanced at Hayley, somewhat confused, before nodding.

"Sure, what's the sample from?"

"The Canary's murder." Caitlin smiled gently.

"Of course."

Wells rolled to Oliver. "Mr. Queen, I met your father once," he told the billionaire. He waved off Oliver's questioning look. "Charity event. One of the things we spoke of was you. I think he would be very proud of the man you've become."

Oliver regarded him silently for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Thank you," he offered a hand to the doctor. "And please, call me Oliver."

Dr. Wells smiled as Felicity joined Oliver in walking out. As they met up with Diggle in the hall, Oliver shook his head. "There is something... off about that guy."

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Iris looked up as her customer walked away to see Eddie standing in the doorway. He walked over to her.

"Captain Singh approved the task force," he told her, searching her face. "You wanted me to believe The Flash was real. Now I do. I believe he's dangerous, and I am going to take him in." He took a breath as she stared at him. "How do you feel about that?"

She thought for a moment. "All I know..." she said, smiling at him. "Is how I feel about you." He smiled in relief and hugged her tight.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Oliver and Felicity walked into Jitters to see Barry and Hayley already inside. They walked over to their table to greet them when Iris came up, smiling.

"Hey!" she greeted. "You guys heading home?"

Felicity grinned. "Yeah, we could use some javas for the road."

Iris returned the smile. "I will hook you up."

"Okay," Felicity followed her to the counter, and after a moment, Hayley did too. "Thank you." Oliver watched them walk away before sliding into Hayley's vacated seat.

"Uhm, so listen..." Barry said awkwardly, eyes on his coffee cup. "I'm really sorry for what I said in the field and then last night in the street. I wish I could say it was all because of whatever Bivolo did to me, but I guess I had more feelings bottled up than I thought." He finally looked up and met Oliver's eyes.

"You can always talk to me," Oliver reminded him gently.

Barry smiled. "Yeah. Thank you. And you were right, I still have... A lot to learn."

"There's one more thing..." Oliver told him. "And you're not going to like it."

"Does it involve you shooting me in the back?" Barry joked.

"No," Oliver laughed, before sobering. "No, the heart." At Barry's confused look, he turned and looked pointedly at the counter. Iris, Hayley, and Felicity were stood there, talking and laughing. Oliver turned back to Barry. "That's not going to work out for you." Barry looked down, face tinged red. "You need to let her go, for both of your sakes." The sound of Iris and Hayley laughing at Felicity's joke floated back to the table and Oliver smiled sadly at Barry, who had looked back at the girls. "Guys like us don't get the girl."

Felicity bounced back over to the table, Hayley in tow. "You ready?" she asked.

Oliver nodded, sliding out of Hayley's seat. "Mm-hmm."

Felicity handed him a coffee. "This one's yours."

"Thank you." Oliver turned to follow her out the door. Hayley looked at Barry's somber face.

"What did he say?" she asked him.

Barry didn't meet her eyes, instead choosing to stare at his cup. "Oh, you know, just some last minute advice." He fiddled with his sleeves for a minute before meeting her eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Hayley sipped her coffee, saying nothing. Barry fidgeted more. "I didn't mean it, any of it."

She stared for a minute, then nodded, looking at her phone. When she saw the time she suddenly stood. "C'mon, Sonic, we're gonna be late back to work," she said, pulling Barry along with her. "And after the whole Rainbow Raider thing, you can not afford to be on Singh's bad side."

She pulled him out the door.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

Late that night, Barry was back at Jitters as the Flash. He waited anxiously on the roof until Iris came out. She stood by the door, her face unreadable.

"Got your message," she said finally.

"I wanted you to know," Barry said, stepping forward, "last night... That wasn't me."

Iris' face was cold. "Sure looked like you."

"Yeah," Barry sighed, looking down. "I was affected by one of the meta-humans. He messed with my head." He looked back up. "But I'm okay now, I promise."

Iris scoffed. "I defended you. Everyone told me that you would bring me nothing but danger," she told him, shaking her head. "My father, Barry, Hayley, Eddie... I didn't listen to them. I never listened to them. But now it's time I did." She stepped closer to the door, opening it. "Don't contact me anymore, okay?"

Barry felt his heart drop. "Iris..." She stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She walked back inside and locked the door.

Barry stood there for a moment before speeding off and through the city, upset, running out his frustration.

〰️〰️〰️〰️

 **So this part was a lot shorter than I thought it would be. I'm really sorry it took so freaking long, but life hit and my Flash muse ran, so...**

 **Anyway.**

 **I started a new book, it's Doctor Who, called Running Across Timelines. I'm gonna try and take a page out of WritersBlock039's book and rotate updates, so the next book to be updated will be Of Heavens and Hells.**

 **Sorry again to everyone about how long this chapter took. I hope to never leave it that long again.**


End file.
